God's Throne
by lVergill
Summary: Send your OC through the PM, not the review. Syoc Open and form is in my profile. (Boys 3/3 & 3/5 girls) (Special OC - Wrath, Envy, Pride, Gluttony, and Sloth are left) (Unique OC - Paranormal/Folktales, and SCP) Contain violence, and lemon/lime. Visual for Rufus is in the cover.
1. Welcome to Oneiroifield

**Chapter 01**

 **Welcome to Oneiroifield**

?

?

?

?

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

….

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

I open my eyes to see my phone vibrating loudly on one of my small drawer next to me. I open it to see that it was _7:50 AM_ , and I need to change into my school uniform to meet up with a friend, since school start today.

 _My name is Rufus, and I spend my time on Oneiroifield for quite a while now. Hardly anything interesting happen here, which is good for me at least, and I spend my time with my childhood friends._

I fix my white hair to stay down, and my bangs sweep to the left side, not covering my blue eye. I put on my red collar long-sleeved jacket with yellow outline, and two coattails. Underneath the jacket is a plain long-sleeved button white shirt. As well as my pants with matching color palette as my jacket, and brown shoes. I quickly headed out to school to reach the school's door where my friend is waiting for me.

 _Today, Oneiroi high school open their door, and with me becoming a senior, it will be more easier this time around._

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _8:00 AM_

 _School's entrance_

I continue my walk for a couple of minutes, until I noticed someone standing besides the school's door.

"Hey! Over here Rufus!"

I see my childhood friend happily running towards me, and also wearing his school's uniform just like me. Dante's hair is blond, and with some bangs swept above right green eye, even reaching behind the ear. He's wearing a red long-sleeved blazer with yellow outline, and underneath it was a white collar long-sleeved shirt. Also with pants matching the color palettes of his blazer, and brown shoes.

"Did I keep you waiting?" I ask.

"No, I just got here myself, so don't worry about it." He smile.

 _This guy's name is Dante, He's a carefree guy, and he isn't afraid to speak up what's on his mind. We spend our free time hanging out in our usual hangouts, and often has plans to help me with my problems, which led us to more trouble, rather than to a peaceful solution._

"I see, should we head out inside?" I ask.

"Of course, we arrive early to reserve our seat." Dante smile.

And so, we headed toward the school, and our peaceful day begin now.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _8:05 AM_

 _School's Main Hallway_

"Everyone! Please find your name on the paper to find your homeroom!" A teacher yelled out.

The hallways look more crowded than usual, and we can hardly move forward due to the students trying to find their name on the board filled with many papers.

"Wow! Why are there so many students now? And I can't find a familiar face in this crowd.." Dante said.

 _I remember something on the news about the school gaining more students._

"Didn't you know the school is trying to bring more students from all over the world?" I ask.

"What? I didn't know about that, but why are they doing something like that?" Dante ask curiously.

"To spread their name maybe." I said unsure.

"I see, then this is perfect." Dante happily said.

"Perfect?" I curiously ask.

"This is our time to make new friends, and maybe meet your soul mate, but the soul mate part is the most important." Dante happily explain.

"You don't skip a beat do you.." I said.

"Of course not! This time you can't back out, okay?" Dante seriously said

"Even if I said no, I'm pretty sure you will make me, one way or another." I said.

"Bingo! I'm glad you agree so willingly." Dante smile, and I sigh.

We try to adventure through the crowd, but Dante stop to look at two girls nervously looking at a map of the school.

"Score!" Dante said with excitement.

"Huh? What's wr-"

Dante quickly pull me away from the crowd, and into two girls looking at us.

"Hello ladies, what seem to be the problem." Dante smile.

"Huh?..Oh, well we're new to this school, and we can't seem to find our homeroom on this map." The girl explain.

I look at the map, and where she was looking to find the classroom she was trying to find.

"I found the classroom you're looking for." Dante said.

"R-Really!?" The other girl said.

"Yeah, and we could show you where that is." Dante smile.

… _did he forgot the reason for why we came here so early?_

"Thanks you so much!" They happily said.

"Dante, what are you doing?" I whisper.

"Trying to get some friends." He whisper back.

"We're going to be late, if we-"

"Is something wrong? Do you have something else to do" The girl ask sadly.

"Is nothing, right Rufus?" Dante poke me with his elbow.

I noticed the girl giving me those puppy eyes, and I couldn't resist on helping them out.

"I guess, it's all rights to show you two to your classroom." I answer.

The two girls, and Dante were pleased with my answer, strangely enough.

"Please, lead us to our homeroom." The girl smile.

We walk out of the crowded hallway, and into a different one where our destination is located.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _8:15 AM_

 _A-Hallway_

We arrive at the door of their homeroom in A-hallway, and our seat are probably taken as we speak.

"Thank for helping us, and sorry for bothering you two." The girl bow.

"It's all right, If you need help, you can always ask us for help." Dante smile.

One of the girl come toward me, and looks rather nervous for some reason.

"If you want, w-we could hang out together after school." The girl blush.

"Sorry, I have some plans with Dante after school." I answer.

She look sad to my answer, and Dante facepalming behind her.

"I see…well, I'll go inside for now, excuses us."

The girls went inside the classroom quickly, and Dante looking at me with disbelief.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I ask.

"You're so dense." Dante sigh.

"What do you mean?" I wonder.

"She was asking you out, and you just bluntly turn her down." Dante answer.

"Oh…" I play with my bangs.

"We need to fix that issue in the future, I'm your friend after all." Dante smile.

"Thanks." I smile.

Suddenly, I remember something very important.

"We are going to be late for our homeroom." I muttered.

"Oh crap! Why did you tell me about this." Dante said with anger.

"I did, but you were busy helping out two girls, remember?" I sigh.

"You mean "We" help them out." Dante smile.

We both laugh at the decision we made, and the future outcome of that decision.

 _He still the same Dante as I remember._

"Anyway, let's hurry back to the main hallway to find our homeroom." I suggested.

"Right! Let's go!" Dante said.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _8:25 AM_

 _Main Hallway_

We arrive at the main hallway, but there were a few people looking for their homeroom this time.

"We have five minutes until the teacher closed their door." I remind him.

"Then, we must look for our homeroom faster." Dante said with confidence.

We desperately look at each paper to find our homeroom, and I found mine rather quickly.

"Found mine." I said.

"Me too." He reply.

"Is your homeroom on C-hallway?" Dante nervously ask.

"Surprisingly, that's correct." I said.

"Really!? Yes, another year together like old time." Dante happily said.

"Yeah, now let's run toward our homeroom, Dante." I said.

"Right behind you!" Dante reply.

We rush toward C-hallway with everything we got, and hoping we aren't too late to class.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _8:31 AM_

 _C-Hallway_

We made to the door of our homeroom, but we were a bit late to class.

"Did..we made it?" Dante ask, and I shook my head.

"Do you think the teacher would believe if we say that we help two girls with their problems." Dante nervously laugh.

"The thing we need to worry about now is if the teacher let's us in." I said.

We enter the classroom with exhaustion, and defeat on our faces.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _8: 32 AM_

 _Homeroom/?_

As we enter the room, everyone in their seat look at us, as if we interrupted something important.

"Ah, you two came just in time."

We look at the teacher wearing a black blazer with a white collar shirt underneath the blazer. Black pants with black shoes, and glasses. I was relief that it was **David** **Kennedy** teaching in our homeroom.

 _Mr. David is a favorite teach of ours, he's smart, and kind toward everyone in this school. He's one of the teachers that is easier to talk to, and often help us with our trouble, like right now._

"Late again, huh? You help someone again?" David smile.

"Yeah, you know our usual routine." I smile.

"I'm glad your our homeroom's teacher, teach." Dante happily said.

"I feel the same way too, now, you two must take a seat." Mr. David said.

We look at the front of us to look for a sit, but we noticed a girl waving at us from the back row. We approach the girl, and we noticed two empty seat to the left, and right of her.

"Why am I not surprised? You two came late, and on your first day."

The girl's black hair was long, and reaching down to her hip with some bangs above her red eyes, and one hair clip pushing it to the side. We look at the girl's uniform, She was an open red blazer with yellow outline, and underneath it is a white long-sleeve collar shirt with a red tie. A skirt with the color palettes of her blazer, black knee high sock, and brown shoes.

 _This is_ _ **Amy**_ _, another of my childhood friend just like Dante, we meet in grade school. She's very kind towards people, and use a bit of her temper to listen to reason, but we know it's for our own good._

"I'm sorry, Amy." I said sadly.

"*sigh* I know you're doing for other people, but you must worry just a bit more about your self." Amy said.

"So, we're good, right?" Dante smile.

"On the other hand, you will help people for your own gain, Dante." Amy said.

"Hey! That's half true." Dante reply.

"*Cough* Anyway, welcome you all to Oneiroi High School. Usually, where ever you sit on this moment, would of being your seat, but since you're new in here, I took the liberty to make a sitting chart."

 _So, all the effort we put was for naught._

All of the students didn't disagree with the idea, but us three quickly disagree, but we must follow his directions, and hope for the best.

"I hope you have a good, and calming stay on your new school." Mr. David smile.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _4:00 PM_

 _Oneiroi High school entrance_

"Finally! Freedom!" Dante said with excitement.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" I smile.

"I'm kind of worry about him." Amy said.

"At least try to agree with me here *sigh* Anyway, Amy are we meeting up in our usual hangout." Dante smile.

"Yeah, today I have to work there, so it would be fun if you two come there." Amy happily said.

"It's decided then, let's go to **Cat's Tail**." I said.

We left school to spend our time in our favorite hangout.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Sunny_

 _4: 05 PM_

 _Cat's Tail_

We enter Cat's tail door to see Booth seatings to our left, and middle of the room. More forward, there was a door that lead to outside, and it filled with tables, for those that like to eat outside. To the right of that door is the men's, and woman's bathroom. A bit more down from the bathroom's door is the big counter, and where the **maids/butler** get the foods for the customer. This was a hot spot for students from Oneiroi High school, and Oneiroi Middle School, since it was very close.

"Excuse me guys, I need to work now" Amy left.

"All right! Let's take our favorite seat." Dante exclaim.

"I agree with you there." I answer.

We went to upper left corner of the room to find our usual booth, and the only booth with more space. I see a paper fold up in a triangle with the word, "Reserve" on it, and I flip it to the blank side. We sat down peacefully on the booth, and a maid came to deliver us the menus.

"Take your time Master Rufus, and Master Dante." She smile.

"Of course!" Dante happily said.

"I will." I smile.

She left to serve the other customers of Cat's Tail with two other maid helping out, including Amy.

"I remember when you get embarrassed when they called you master for the first time." Dante laugh.

"Why do you bring up that bad memory." I said.

"Are you going to order the usual? Or you want omelet rice?" Dante grin.

"…"

 _I remember that dreadful day, when I first came here, and experience the_ _ **special omelet rice serving**_ _. The omelet rice is serve one per week for a reason, and not many try to order it, since it take courage._

 _3 years before today_

 _Raining_

 _5:00 PM_

 _Cat's Tail_

I sat down on the booth, and was uncomfortable by the strange way they do here.

 _Why did I came here?.._

"Cheer up buddy! This place will be our hangout from now on, you will see." Dante said with excitement.

"I somehow doubt it." I answer.

Dante pass me the menu of this place, and I see a big red mark circle on "Omelet Rice."

"*Sigh* I guess, I order the omelet ric-"

"Wise choice my dearest friend." Dante said.

 _I got a strange feeling that I made a fatal mistake.._

I see Dante approaching the maid, and whispering something on her ear, which caused her to blush. She went inside the counter to order something from the kitchen, and the three maid prepare something on the counter.

 _Why are they doing? Did I do something?_

I see Dante waving at me to come to the counter, and so I did just that.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just want to see the expression on Amy's face." Dante smile.

I see Amy coming through the kitchen door with a blushing face, and an omelet rice on hand.

"I do wonder who's the courageous pervert who order this." Amy blush.

"Well, that courageous pervert you're talking is Rufus." Dante grin.

"Rufus!? Did you order the omelet rice!?" Amy exclaim.

"Yeah, why is there a problem?" I ask.

"Did you put him into this!" Amy said with anger.

"Think of it like a big welcome into entering Cat's Tail." Dante smile.

Suddenly, the two other maids came out from the kitchen with the same expression as Amy.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm truly sorry Rufus, but it's my job to do this." Amy said blushing.

They put the omelet rice in front of me, and they used the ketchup to write their name, "Amy, Rose, and Lisa." I see the three maids grabbing a scoop of the food with the spoon, and putting in front of me.

"Master R-Rufus, open your mouth for us." Amy nervously said.

Then it hit me, Dante trick me into doing this, and I could see him smiling from behind the three girls serving me.

 _I knew something was off from the beginning…this is rather embarrassing to say at least._

It took 15 minutes to finish that dreadful omelet rice, and it was an embarrassing experience for all of us.

August 24, Monday

Sunny W/ Clouds

5:00 PM

Cat's Tail

"I know better this time." I answer.

"True, but it would be more fun if we had more friends to share our joy, don't you agree?" Dante spoke seriously.

"…"

"Tomorrow, we'll find more people to hang out with us, and have even more fun." Dante continue.

"Can I have your order you two"

Amy suddenly show up with a maid uniform with cat's ears, and the icon cat's tail.

"Amy, you need to say master to your costumers." Dante said.

"Give me a break Dante.." Amy sigh.

I look at the menus of Cat's Tail, at first, I was surprised to see the bizarre different type of food here, but I got used to it.

~ **Cat's Tail Menu~**

 **Main –** 1\. Hamburger 2. Hot Dog 3. Soup 4. Triangle Sandwich 6. Curry 7. Tacos. 8. French Fries 9. Omelet Rice (Special)

 **Dessert –** 10\. Cake 11. Parfait 12. Ice cream 13. Chocolate Banana

 **Drinks –** 11\. Sodas 12. Lemonade 13. Coffee 14. Hot chocolate 15. Milkshake 16. Tea

"I'll have the number 1, and 11." I said.

"Hmmm..I would like to have number 1, 8, 12, and 11." Dante said.

"I'll gladly bring your order…master." Amy left embarrassed.

"You sure like to pick on Amy." I said.

"Of course not, I'm just helping her on her job." Dante answer.

"I think your causing more problems than helping her." I scratch my head.

I see a man coming closer to our booth, and Dante happily wave at him.

"Hey, Boss!" Dante happily said.

"Hello you two, you gotten used to this place all ready." He said.

 _This man standing next to us is_ _ **Leon Smith**_ , _but we all call him_ _ **Boss**_ _due to Dante. He's the boss of Cat's Tail, and as well as the only butler on this room. He's mature, and surprisingly very wise on every subject, but he can be cold-hearted sometimes._

"Yeah, we did spend three years on this place." I answer.

"You may be right, so Rufus, are you interesting on getting a job here now?" Boss ask.

"I don't think I'll do a very good job." I reply.

"Nonsense, you have charisma, and courage." Boss answer.

"What about me, Boss?" Dante raise his hand.

"You're a hindrance to my job." Boss quickly denied.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't apply here." Dante said.

"Because you will focus on the girls, rather than our other costumers, and you will goof off with your friends. Maybe even ask for more bre-"

"I ask for 1 reason, not many…" Dante muttered.

Amy came to our booth to deliver our order, and notice Boss with us.

"Boss? Why are you doing here?" Amy ask, and put our food on the table.

"I was here to request Rufus to take up on the job as a butler." Boss said.

"Wait!? Rufus is going to work here!?" Amy shocked said.

"Amy, I didn't agree yet, I'm still think of about it." I reassure her.

"Oh, I see, then why is Dante looking a but gloom." Amy said.

"He's sad that the Boss didn't let him be the butler." I smile.

"Oh, I'm sort of glad." Amy smile.

"You could of hide your joy from me…*munch* *munch*…The food is still good.." Dante muttered.

"I hope you have a good meal, masters." The boss said, before leaving.

"I'm rather impress on his motivation, and hard work to be a butler." I said.

"Yeah, as if he was truly a butler from the very beginning." Amy said.

We spend our time there, talking, eating, and having fun with the three of us together.

I stared at the ceiling with my head resting on the soft booth, and think on what Dante said.

" _True, but it would be more fun if we had more friends to share our joy, don't you agree?"_

…

" _Tomorrow, we'll find more people to hang out with us, and have even more fun."_

 _More friends huh?...I know it's for the best but…but…I like it to stay like this, just the three of us..forever..even for a moment..it's still fine_

"Hey, did you hear about the rumor spreading around Oneiroi High School, and middle school."

I hear two students talking about something behind the booth, and I was secretly listen to their chat.

"What's the rumor?"

"They said, if you sleep at any time, and have horrific nightmares during your sleep, then your **curse**."

"I can believe you believe such fairytale.."

"Well, it's getting a bit famous though."

 _Curse?...I don't remember a rumor surfacing in my lifetime..did it happen just recently, or-_

"Rufus!"

"Huh?"

I look at Dante tapping the table to get my attention.

"It's time for us to leave, and get home." Dante said.

I look at the clock on my phone, and it was _9:45 PM_ all ready

"Yeah, you're right Dante, let's go."

We exit Cat's Tail, and headed out toward home.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Cloudy Night_

 _9:52 PM_

 _Dante's House_

We arrive at Dante's house, and turn to me to speak with me about tomorrow.

"Rufus." Dante spoke.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, we will make some friends, and I need you to give it your all on our goal." Dante seriously said.

"..Yeah, I know." I play with my bangs.

"…."

"…."

"Staying like this…isn't good for you, Rufus." Dante said, before entering his house.

I play with my bangs, and think for a second.

But..I'm comfortable like this..I don't want to change anything for the world..You, and Amy is all I need in my life.

I left.

 _August 24, Monday_

 _Cloudy Night_

 _10:00 PM_

 _My Room_

I felt bad today, and I was all ready on my bed ready to peacefully sleep. I closed my eye to sleep, and forget about tomorrow for a bit.

 _Zzzzzzzz_

…

…

…

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

I woke up in an empty place, and darkness was everywhere I look.

 _Am I dreaming?..._

 _ **Choose…**_

Huh? That voice is coming from every direction..

 _ **Choose your weapon, and identity**_

Suddenly, a spotlight came out of nowhere to illuminate a weapons stack, and a table filled with different kind of mask.

 _ **Let the games begin**_

I felt tired, and my body was moving on it's own. I grab a weapon without me looking at the stack, and randomly grab a mask from the table. I put my weapon behind me, and I also put the mask. A door appear before me, and I enter it without my free will.

 _I..can't control..my body.._

The whole environment change into a giant ballroom, filled with too many people to count wearing mask of different varieties, and weapons as well. I turn to a giant mirror, and I quickly noticed the silver armor helmet, but only covering my eyes. I could see horizontal lines on the helmet for me to clearly see my surrounding, and a spear popping out from behind me. I felt on my knees, and gasping for air, now I have control of my body.

 _ **Welcome! Welcome everybody to our little game**_

I look up to see a little man floating in the ceiling, and he look like a doll as I continue to stare at him. He was wearing a black top hat, and his eye's color was red with a big smile showing his razor teeth. His eyes seem too big to be human, and wearing a magician costume with a cape included.

 _What's going on..I remember sleeping, and then.._

This time I hear panicking from all around me, I noticed people with Oneiroi high school uniform, Oneiroi Middle school uniform, policeman and other clothing.

 _ **Now, now, let's quickly begin the game should we? Now, I should op-**_

"Screw you, midget!" a man spoke with anger.

… _ **.**_

"You will explain to me, what going on this shitty place!"

The whole room became silence, and everyone watching the doll reaction.

 _ **Hey, do you want to see a trick?**_

The doll pull out his hat, and waving his hand around the hat. He show us that it was empty, and did his last wave around the hat.

 _ **Gnippir rouy daeh!**_

The doll pull out a human's head wearing a mask from his hat, and it was bleeding from the neck, it look strangely familiar.

 _Aaaahhhhh!_

I turn around to see the horrible scene, I'm witnessing something I shouldn't see, the man head was gone. It was completely cut off, and the people back away from the dead body on the floor with it's blood painting the floor red.

 _Wait!..then the head of that man is.._

I look up to see the man's head was up there with that doll, and the doll waving the head around spilling blood below.

 _ **Bad kids should be punish for speaking without my consent, now, let's begin.**_

The floor below us vanish, and everyone fall into the bottomless darkness without retaliating back.

…

..

..

 _Agh! My head feel like it's splitting on two.._

I woke up to find myself on a hallway leading into to different paths, and the whole hallway was brightly pink. I could see hearts implanted on the walls with red curtains hanging from the wall, I could hear moaning, and screaming deep within this hallway.

 _ **Welcome, lost soul to the first sin of man, Lust**_

 _Is that doll again..but I'm more worry about on how I came here..is this a dream, after all?_

 _ **Everyone here must endure the temptation of lust from our friends around the labyrinth, or you will die in an pleasurable way. It's recommended to keep your identity a secret from other, if you want to live.**_

 _Die? There no way that can happen, but that man died—No!- it was an illusion, or I'm still dreaming..man, what a crazy dream I am having.._

 _ **There's also other fun way to die here in the labyrinth, kind monster are helping out lost soul into "dividing" their life's problem, and make them reach true salvation.**_

 _Time to test if this is a dream._

I lift my left hand toward my face, and I took a small bite, but I quickly stop when I felt pain from the bite.

 _It felt like a normal pain, this place is real or this dream can really kill me._

 _ **Now! Take the first step on this journey, and pass through this labyrinth, without dying of course. I'm giving you a small taste of the labyrinth of lust, so pass through the exit to win, good luck. This is but one night of many to come.**_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 _Labyrinth of Lust_

 _So, there will be many night like this?...standing around here won't do much to me, I need to move forward._

I decided to move forward, and maybe find the exit the doll mentioned, so I can get out of here. As I reach the crossroads, I noticed a strong foul smell coming to my right, and I see a corpse of something to the right. The corpse was so badly damage I could hardly recognized what I was looking at, and I was breathing heavily due to this.

 _Deep breath…deep breath..losing my sanity will not help me get through this._

I decided to head to the left hallway to save my sanity, and I encounter a long hallways with lockers to the left side of the hallway. I hear footsteps coming toward me, and I desperately try to open one of the locker. I luckily found one unlock, and I waited inside the locker for the danger to past me. I can faintly see a girl carrying two naked body with lustful on their faces, but I knew they're all ready dead. I just closed my eye, and let that thing pass here. Open the locker with a sigh of relief, and ran the opposite direction from that girl.

 _Now, I must focus on finding th-_

Suddenly, a bump into someone in a crossroads, and it was another human being. This girl was wearing Oneiroi's school uniform, and wearing a golden masquerade. I got up from the fall, and I reach my hand toward her to help her get up from the floor.

"W-Who are you?" She ask.

"Don't worry, I'm not a monster from this bizarre place, I'm a human just like you." I answer.

She look at my hand for a while, and slowly grab my hand to pull her up. She look nervously around the hallways, but even more from the hallway she came from.

"I seen..a girl have sex with multiple guys in a room, but the girl look unhuman with her beautiful looks." She said.

"That's terrible, but those guy are all really dead." I said sadly.

"Huh!? How do you know?" She ask worrying.

"I seen a girl pass by with two naked body she dragged in the hallway, so their fate are all ready seal." I play with my bangs to think.

"N-No way…*sob* I want to leave..*sob* I want my mother to be by my side *sob* telling me is going to be all right.." The girl cry.

 _I have to bring this girl with me through the exit, no matter what. I just do what I normally do when someone required help._

"Why don't we tag along?" I ask.

"Huh?.."

"It's better if we stick together to find the exit faster, since we have more people to look around our environment." I continue.

"Thanks you…for helping me." She smile.

 _Rrrroooooooaaaaarrrr!_

"Oh no, he's still following me!" The girl said with fear.

"Following you? Is it a h-"

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

I look at the hallway where the source of that sound came, and I quickly noticed the 7' 2" monster looking at us from the end of the hallway. A bull's head with two horns, and a strong human body with hooves, a minotaur is standing near us. The minotaur was wielding a giant battle axe on his right, and a bag leaking blood at the bottom on his left. I was frozen still with fear, unable to move from the fear of this wild creature.

"H-Hey, quickly leave-"

I noticed the girl going through the same thing I was going, and she was just staring at the minotaur. The minotaur move toward us slowly, and I try my best to move, but to no avail.

 _Quickly body, move._

30 feet away

 _Hurry up, if hesitate any longer we-_

20 feet away

 _We'll die together_

10 feet away, and the minotaur raise his axe above his head.

 _Just move to protect her!_

I instinctively grab the spear from behind me, and using my left hand grab her stomach from behind to pull her away from the swinging battle axe.

 _Swoooosh!_

We managed to dodge the attack, but the pressure from this monsters was suffocating. I was breathing heavily, and tired for using all my strength to just move us from that attack.

"Run *Huff* leave from here." I said.

She couldn't answer, but just stared at me with disbelief. The monster didn't rest, and try to attack us again.

 _I know I need to keep this weapon, but I'm not taking a chances battling this thing._

I pull away my spear from behind me, and I took a deep breath, then I threw the spear with everything I got, directly to his face.

"Take this!" I scream.

 _Whoosh!_

 _Rrrrrrooooooooaaaaarrrrrrrr!_

The beast scream with pain, as my spear was implanted on one of his eyes.

"Now, this is our chances!"

I grab the girl's hand, and sprinted away from him as far as humanly possible.

 _Left_

 _Right_

 _Forward_

 _Left_

 _Forward_

We took different route to lose him easier, and ran without rest.

"Wait..*Huff* I need *Huff* a break." The girl said with struggle.

We stop let her rest a bit, and so as I, since it was a dangerous ordeal. I scan the area around us, and I smile to see something good happening on this place for once.

"Hey! I found the exit." I happily said.

"Really!? Where is it!?" She ask surprise.

I point toward the forward hallway with floating word saying, "Exit." I ignored the hallways to the right side, because we finally found the exit from this place, and I was happy.

"Thank you so much *Sob* for helping me *Sob*" She happily cry.

"Don't thank me yet, until we get out of here alive." I smile.

We ran toward the run without fear, but rather with joy of being free from this nightmare. We pass through the right hallway quick, and without me looking at it, but the goal in front of me.

 _Swoooosh!_

I made it through the exit with the girl, and I was excited to be alive front there.

 _ **Congratulations, that's one human who made through the exit.**_

 _One human? But I made with the gir-_

I turn to see what I was holding, and it was an horrific scene I'm witnessing. The girl's hand was cut off completely, and I was holding her limb body, but I release it with fear.

"What's *Gulp* going on?" I ask with fear.

I look at the hallway to see the girl shocked, and confused on what happen, but I was too focused on the monster behind her.

 _The minotaur..how did manage to recover from his fatal wound so quickly._

The minotaur came back, but there were some different features to this one. The most noticeable feature was his scar on his left eye, and the sword he was wielding, instead of his battle axe originally.

"H-H-Hey…I have a favor.." She said with calm expression, like she just gave up on her life.

I try to safe her once more, but a invisible barrier stop me from doing just that. I pound on the barrier with everything I got, and kick it to break it forcefully.

"Tell someone I meet in Oneiroi…high school-" She continues.

I see the minotaur raising the sword slowly to the ceiling, and aiming toward the helpless girl on the ground.

"stop…Stop it! I swear to you, that you will regret it if you kill her!" I scream with anger, and pounding on the barrier.

The minotaur ignore my warning, and still raise his sword higher, ready to end her life at any second.

"-Please, tell **Rufus** thanks, for helping me on finding my homeroom, and I have feelings for him." She smile, before she was cut in half.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

She was cut many time before my very own eyes, and unable to do nothing to stop her dead. I felt on my knees from exhaustion, and stared with disbelief on her corpse.

 _I…i..I can't..uunderstand…what just happened.._

The minotaur pick up her body on his bag, and approach me slowly, but I just stared at the floor confused.

 _It hurt…it hurt! She was right there, and…and.. I Damm it! I'm so weak! I could..I..I wish..I wanted..I can't comprehend on what happening! I just want this feeling to go away!_

The minotaur's hand pass through the barrier to grab the girl's hand, and put it in the bag, before walking away from me.

 _Why didn't you kill me…I wish I was dead right now…_

 _Hehehe_

I start to laugh at this, but I felt tear coming down my cheeks, and on to the floor. I stop laughing, and no matter how hard I try to find an excuse, I see her smiling face.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

I woke up screaming in terror, but I suddenly stop when I realized I was in my room. My breathing was abnormal, and my heart beating faster than normal. I had a feeling of anger, fear, and despair, but I don't know why. I wipe off the tears from my face, and check my phone.

"6:30 AM.." I muttered.

 _Why was I crying? Did I have a_ _ **bad dream**_ _…I can't remember, but it was something I would like to forget, and yet at the same time, I want to remember.._

I shook off the negative thoughts, and focus on school for today at least.

"It's a bit early, but I should prepare myself for school, and wait on Cat's Tail." I said with exhaustion.

I put on my uniform, and headed outside, on the night that I walk by myself along the silent streets.

 _Chapter 1 end_

" _Hey, are you feeling okay, Rufus?"_

" _Yeah, I just had a_ _ **bad dream**_ _, that's all."_

" _I'm sure..Mary would of been truly happy seeing you cry for her death, like right now."_

"… _!.."_

" _On the later news, a girl was found death on her bedroom, and police are calling foul play, an-"_

 _ **Is everyone ready for night 2 of our game, I know you were waiting impatiently for it.**_

"This place look so familiar, but I can't remember, just like my bad feeling for it."

"The **lust**..I can't handle it..I must escape or else I'll die with **her** following after me."

 **Read Important**

To tell you the truth, writing the last part was hard..

Remember, I want your opinion on the writing style, and I don't want to hear you want more…or I'll regret doing this..and maybe i..should…

Writing Style

\+ Added Schedule, time, weather, and location

\+ Longer chapter

\+ More environment description

\+ Deep friendship or lover relationship

+Emotional

+Some humor

 **Other**

Name: Rufus ?

Personality: Rufus has skills to lead people, and charismatic, which people often are surprised to trust him completely on his words. He's a very dense guy with stuff like love, and understanding other people feeling or ideals, even his popularity. He hate to change, or anything changing with his "normal" lifestyle, making friends is something he rather forget, and like to stay with his childhood friends. He like to help other problems, and protect them from danger, rather than worrying about his own well being, which Amy discourage him.

Name: Dante ?

Personality: Dante is a carefree guy, and like to have fun with others, even making new friends in the process. He like to help other like Rufus, but only people he know, girls, and helping Rufus. Dante can be serious when speak his mind or worry of other problems, which he stay with Rufus to fix his problems. He always make plans to achieve something for everyone or to experience joy together, and often cause trouble for him, and the people following him.

Name: Amy ?

Personality: Amy is a very kind girl, and often use a bit of her temper to make that person feel worry about their decision. Amy is like a big sister for Dante, and Rufus, which she try her best to protect them both from danger, in her own way. A hardworking girl that try her best to achieve her goal by herself, and many like her smile, when she's happy. Although hardworking, she have a hard time learning stuff on school, and often ask Rufus for help.


	2. The Queen of Lust Appear

**Chapter 2**

 **The Queen of Lust Appear**

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Cloudy_

 _6:45 AM_

 _Cat's Tail_

I open the door to see a lot of people inside here early, eating or drinking coffee.

 _This is odd, why are they all here so early?_

The only employees on this hour working is boss, and he usually does this everyday, I went to my usual booth and rested on the table with my face on the cold wooden table. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and then stop next to the table.

"This is a surprise."

I hear someone talking, and I lift my head to see boss next to the table.

"Boss?" I said with exhaustion.

"You look exhausted, did something happen to you last night?" Boss ask.

"…"

 _Should I tell him about the bad dream I had.._

"Tell me, did you had a **bad dream** too?" Boss ask again.

The question caught me off guard, and I look at him with shocked, which he sigh at the problem he's having.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Look around you, all of this people came here for one reason, and that reason is that they all had a bad dream as well." Boss explain.

I look at the people more closely this time, and I noticed they were student of Oneiroi High, and middle school. I could also see a few adult popping in and out of the door leading to the outside tables.

"So, I'm not the only one experiencing this?" I said.

"Nope, but you shouldn't worry about it, I'm sure it will go away by tomorrow." Boss said.

"I hope you're right." I sigh.

" _On to latest news, a girl was found death on her bedroom and police are calling foul play."_

I noticed a plasma TV above the counter where everyone can see, and I don't remember seeing that TV there. Boss noticed me looking at the TV with a confused look.

"So, you notice the TV." Boss speak.

"Yeah, when did you put it there?" I ask

"Last night, this can bring some costumer in, but now I'm more worry about the students here." Boss answer.

"Yeah, I agree." I play with my bangs.

 _Thud_

I look at the table to see boss giving me a coffee .

"Sorry, I didn't bring my money this time." I answer.

"Don't worry, is on the house, and enjoy your stay master." Boss bow, and left.

I stared at the warm coffee at my table, and I took a big gulp to wake up from my exhaustion. As I enjoy my coffee, a girl came to me with a sadden expression on her face.

 _I know this girl she was one of the girls me and Dante helped find their homeroom yesterday, but where's the other one?_

"Hey.." She said sadly.

"Good morning." I answer.

"Why are you here so early?" She smile sadly.

 _She seem like she needs someone to talk to.._

"I had a bad dream, and I'm here to relax for a bit, but anyway do you need to talk?" I said as I scoot over.

"hehehe, you're so nice no wonder she.." She talk, and suddenly stop.

As soon as she stop talking I felt a bit of pain going through my head, and I place my hand in my head to eased the pain. She sat next to me, and look at me with worry.

"Are you okay, Rufus?" She ask.

"Yeah, but more importantly, how did you know my name?" I ask.

"Your friend mentioned your name yesterday, remember?" She said.

 _He did?_

" _Is nothing, right Rufus?" Dante poke me with his elbow._

 _I noticed the girl giving me those puppy eyes, and I couldn't resist helping them out._

" _I guess, it's all right to show you two to your classroom." I answer._

 _She's right, Dante did mentioned my name to a couple of strangers._

"You're right, and I'm sorry for Dante bothering you two." I smile.

"It's okay, and thank you for helping us back there." She smile.

It became quiet for a couple of seconds, and I noticed her playing with her fingers under the table.

"Do you..*sniff* remember the other girl that was with me." She said looking down.

"I do..why?" I ask worrying.

In that moment I felt like I needed to get away from here, and I shouldn't ask more about that girl.

 _This feeling…is just like I felt after I had woken up from my bad dream.._

"Well…you see I went to her house to pick her up early, but I found the police in her house." She said.

"…"

"And then…*Sob*..and then, they found her death in her room." She cried on the table.

Everyone was getting nervous, and a bit scared for listening to her story, since someone was kill by something they couldn't identify.

 _She died…arh! My head, it hurts so much, I can't take it anymore. Why does it hurt, and why do I feel so defeated…_

I felt tears building up in my eyes and I try to hold back, but I couldn't. I cover my eyes so she couldn't see me cry, but the tears fell down on the table.

"I'm sure….Mary would of been truly happy seeing you cry for her death, like right now." She smile.

All I could do right now is just nod, and I couldn't say a word to her because I see a girl smiling at me for a split second. No words can describe the pain, the anger, and somehow I'm the only person to blame.

"I should leave you alone, I also need to think about this some more.." She said, before leaving.

I took a deep breath to calm down, and stare at the ceiling I took my phone out to check the time.

"7:30." I sigh.

I went to the bathroom to clean my face, and I didn't want Amy or Dante to see me like this. I exit Cat's Tail and headed to school.

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Cloudy_

 _7:35 AM_

 _Oneiroi High Entrance_

I arrive to Oneiroi High a bit early than I intended, but it was better for me to walk around the school to think about Mary's death. I saw someone looking around the school's entrance, and watching people coming in and out of the school.

"Man…finding a friend is a lot harder than I thought." Dante sigh.

"This is a surprise, you're here early." I smile.

"Rufus!? You came here a bit earlier than I plan.." Dante muttered.

"What's this plan of yours?" I ask.

"Come with me, and you will find out!" Dante grab my arm, and rush to the entrance with me following him.

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Cloudy_

 _7:38 AM_

 _School's Main Hallway_

In the main hallway Dante looked around the hallway, and he spotted three girls talking with one another.

"All right, this three will do." Dante smile.

"What are you up to?" I ask.

"I'm going to show you how to make friends." Dante answer.

"Is that so." I play with my bangs.

"Yeah, if I make them my friends you have no choice but to make some friends as well deal?" Dante extent his hand toward me.

"What if you lose?" I ask curiously.

"…If I lose, then I will stop asking you to make friends." Dante sigh.

I look at the three girls, and I noticed something that made me confident I will win this bet. I happily shook his head to agree with his demand.

"All right, it's a deal." I smile.

"Haha, you will lose this bet for sure." Dante said with confidence.

Dante approach the girls with confidence, and they notice his presence.

"Hello ladies, can I help you with anything?" Dante happily said.

"Who are you?" Girl 1# said.

"My name is Dante, an-"

"Get lost pretty boy." Girl #2 said without remorse.

"Now, now, let's get to know each other by talking about each other." Dante smile.

"Well, we don't want to know you all right so fuck off." The Three girls laugh, as they left.

Dante look depressed at the outcome, and I pat him on the back to cheer him up.

"This was a failure from the beginning Dante, it isn't your fault." I said.

"I knew they were the school's bully, but I still wanted to change their mind about us." Dante sadly said.

"So, you knew?..I'm glad you didn't befriend them, they weren't the kind of people you will hang out anyway." I explain.

"You know…They kind of remind me of you, trying to push people away from themselves." Dante answer.

"…I'm not like them, I help people not hurt them." I reply.

" I know, but she's will-"

"Stop!...*Sigh* please, stop yourself from finishing that sentence." I said sadly.

"…Rufus.." Dante muttered.

The hallways was quiet until we heard someone's footsteps closely approaching us, and we turn to find a girl with glasses looking at us. She has long brown wavy hair with curly bangs, and brown eyes. She wear a red blazer with yellow outline with a flower pin in her right breast, and above it said, "11." She wears a mid-thigh red skirt with the yellow outline, white lace thigh high stockings with a garter, and black flat mary jane shoes.

 **?**

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Cloudy_

 _7:45 AM_

 _School's back entrance_

I took a deep breath before entering Oneiroi High School, and I try to calm down at the school's back entrance.

 _I need to bring back my perfect composure._

"Hello..That isn't right..*cough* Hello! No, wrong too….*Deep breathing* Hello, it's nice to meet you all here today." I practice saying.

 _Perfect! Now, this is your big day Donna! You got a reputation to keep, even here too. Now, let's move forward with our new life on Oneiroifield._

I open the door to get in school, and the start of my chapter begin.

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Cloudy_

 _7:47 AM_

 _Main Hallway_

I walk in the school's hallway with a calm expression, and trying to find my class.

 _Okay..remember, good stance, confidence look, and most importantly maturity._

I noticed two boys talking to one another in the hallway, and they seem to be talking about something serious.

 _I wonder what happen here?_

Both of them look at me with saddened expression, but one of them quickly change their expression when they notice my presence.

 **Rufus**

"Oh!" Dante quickly approach her

"My name is Dante, what's your name?" Dante greet her.

"Oh, my name is **Donna**." Donna reply.

 _I had never seen this girl before I can tell she's very smart, and she also has a elegant stance. Donna..where did I heard that name from I wonder._

"Donna, you want to be our friend!" Dante extent his arm toward her, and she flinch at Dante's action.

Dante didn't noticed this, but she later calmed herself rather quickly and shook her head.

"I will…think about it." She smile

"Donna was it?" I spoke.

"Yes?" Donna answer.

"Are you that new top student I heard from some teachers, and how you're smart at every subject?" I ask.

"Maybe, but I am smart though." Donna said with confidence.

"Wow! Smart and maturity that's really amazing Donna." Dante said excitedly

"Thank for the kind compliment you two." Donna smile.

"Well, it's the truth after all." I answer.

Donna checked the clock on the main hallway, and was shocked to see the time.

"Sorry for taking your time, but I need to get to class, so excuse me." Donna gracefully bow, and left the main hallway.

"What an amazing girl, don't you think so too?" Dante happily ask.

"Well, she's interesting." I play with my bangs,

"I hope she will be our friend." Dante.

"So, we have another top student in our school." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dante ask.

" **Brianna** , our other top student, remember?." I reply.

"Oh her, well we don't get along very well you know." Dante nervously laugh.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, and you're the only she doesn't hate." Dante reply.

"Well, we don't bother each other so that would be expected." I said.

"Grrrr! One day this two people will be our friend, after *Growl*…after I eat some breakfast." Dante smile, and left the hallway in a hurry.

I watch as Dante happily left the main hallway, and thinking of Dante's future plans.

 _Are you bringing friends for your sake or for mine?.._

As I think to myself I noticed something on the floor, and I pick it up to check. The thing I pick up was a phone, and most importantly it wasn't lock

 _Did Donna drop this? I should return this to he-_

 _Riiiiiiinnngggg!_

The school's bell ring, and I didn't have the time to return this to her now.

 _I guess I should return this to her during lunch._

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Cloudy_

 _8:30_

 _Science Class_

I arrive in time, and all ready seating down on my seat on the middle of the back row of the room looking around the class for anyone familiar. I quickly noticed Amy with Dante walking in the room, and I waved at them to noticed me which they happily approach me.

"It seem we have the same class." Amy smile.

"Of course, it is destined for us to be together!" Dante added.

"Yeah, I agree with Dante" I smile.

We seated on our usual seat Dante on my left and Amy on my right, watching the teacher from the back. The teacher was waiting patiently for the bell to ring. The teacher's hair color is red with curly hair, and his bangs sweep to the side and in the middle. He was wearing a long-sleeves lab coat, and his sleeves were too long for him. Underneath the lab coat is a black shirt and black pants with brown shoes.

 _Rrrrrriiiinnnnggg!_

"Hello students I hope you had a wonderful summer break, because we can now begin the wonder of science. We can finally begin on analyzing this wonderful test subject the worm." The teacher explain with excitement.

 _This strange teacher name is_ _ **Artur Lach**_ _, and he's a very strange person to talk to. He often speaks seriously, and dark about his past which people often don't ask about. He enjoys the work of science and explains fully his thoughts on it, but the old students are used to his personality._

"Teacher, I'm uncomfortable on dissecting a worm." One of the students spoke.

"All right, then let's move onto the next subject the wonder pig." Artur smile.

He grab a death pig from the fridge, and slam it to the table with the new students surprise at his personality.

"I guess he doesn't change after all." Dante nervously laugh.

"Yeah, he's still the same old teacher." Amy sigh.

"Before we dive into this wonderful beast insides we must take attendances first, so speak up when your name is called." Artur explain.

"Cortez, Dante."

"Here I am!" Dante happily response

"Arclight, Rufus."

"Right here." I answer.

"Valentine, Amy."

"Here." Rose said.

"Donna Mei Weiss."

"Right here, sir." She hold her hand up.

 _So, she's in our science class I wonder on how she managed to get in this class I'm curious. For now, I need to give her phone back when we have free time now seem like a bad time to return this._

"Now, let's begin our wonderful journey of science shall we?" Artur smile.

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Cloudy_

 _12:00 PM_

 _Science Room_

 _Rrrrriiiinnnnggg!_

The bell rung indicating that it was time for lunch. I turn towards Donna's seat, but she was all ready gone.

 _Man, she's fast, I need to look for her now._

"Dante." I called him.

"What's up?" He said.

"I need to do something, so I want you to continue eating without me." I said.

"Oh, all right, just be careful then." Dante nodded.

I walk toward the exit of the room and hopefully find her quick, so I can return to my lunch.

August 25, Tuesday

Cloudy

12:30 PM

A-Hallway

I wonder aimlessly around the school, but I couldn't find her no matter where I look. I look at Donna's phone and remember it was still unlock.

 _I wonder what kind of things she's into._

I open her phone to see a music list, and I selected a song from a random album she had. When I press play weird sound came from the phone, and it caught me off guard.

 _So is this what she listens to?_

"Hey!"

I turn around to see Donna, and she was seeing me listening to her music and using her phone.

"…is this-"

"O-Oh, um, about that-it's n-nothing! Just pretend that you never, never heard it at all! Sorry, about that…Please don't tell anyone about it i-in fact I'll do anything! Ehehe.." Donna nervously explain.

"No, it's fine, I'll jus-"

"Are you going to make me do something dangerous?" Donna sadly said.

"Huh?...No." I answer.

"Liar! You want to blackmail a girl so they can follow your dirty plays. Yeah! I bet you will make me have bondage with you, you sick pervert." Donna angry explain.

"What? No I'll never do that to you or anyone in particular, and I promise to keep your secret without you doing anything for me." I reply.

She just glare at me for a couple of seconds, before she grabbed her phone from my hand and quietly left the hallway.

 _Her attitude change so quickly, I barely had time to react, and she look so different from the first time we met._

I thought it wasn't my problem anymore, so I headed back to class and hopefully have time to eat a bit.

August 25, Tuesday

Raining

4:00 PM

Oneiroi High Entrance

"Damn it, I forgot to bring a umbrella today." Dante said.

"We could share one Dante." Amy said.

"Really!? Thanks Amy you're a lifesaver!" Dante happily said.

Dante happily took Amy's offer to share her umbrella, and I open mines to prepare myself but I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around to see Donna glaring at me from the school's entrance.

 _Is she still mad about me peeking at her phone? I should talk with her, and explain to her why I did it._

"Guys, you go ahead." I said.

"Huh? Why? Did you forgot something in class?" Amy ask.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it shouldn't take long anyway." I smile.

"I see, then we will wait for you at Cat's Tail." Amy happily reply.

"So, don't take too long!" Dante added.

They left the school building, and I approach Donna who was still glaring at me from the door.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Hmph!" Donna pouted.

I noticed that she was at the door without an umbrella, and I quickly put two and two together.

 _She didn't have an umbrella, and was waiting until the rain stop…maybe I should help._

I extend my hand towards her, and she look at me with a confused look.

"Do you..want to accompany me?" I ask.

Donna stared at me, and thinking on her decision for a bit.

"*Sigh* All right and..*Cough* Thank you." Donna muttered.

"No problem." I smile.

She came to me, and stood next to me very close, so she wouldn't get wet from the rain.

"If you think I would forgive you for the phone incident then think again!" Donna pouted.

"Yes, yes I know, so where do you want go? Home?" I ask her.

"No…not yet..do you have somewhere else to go?" She sadly ask.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be with my friends in Cat's Tail." I answer.

"Then, that's where will go." Donna smile.

"What? But why?" I ask.

"You remember the phone incident mister? I never knew Rufus was into bondage." Donna nodding to herself.

"I didn't said that you did..*Sigh* if you come with me to Cat's Tail will you stop following me." I explain to her.

"If you help with something in the future, then I can trust your word." Donna explain.

"Sure, I would gladly help you, and If you want to come then fine." I reply.

"Then we're all set let's go." Donna point forward.

 _So, this is our new top student.._

We walk together in the rain, and toward Cat's Tail for our destination.

 _August 25, Tuesday_

 _Raining_

 _4: 05 PM_

 _Cat's Tail_

We arrive to Cat's Tail and we enter it's door. I put my umbrella in the umbrella holder right next to the door.

"I never did ask you on what Cat's Ta-"

"Welcome master and mistress." A maid bow to us.

"…."

Donna gave me an angry look, and I didn't know why she was angry at.

"So, you have maid fetishes." Donna sigh.

"I think you misunderstanding this." I answer.

"Rufus, over..here.."

We turn to see Dante waving at us, but then quickly turn surprise when he saw Donna with me. We approach Dante, and sat down to our usual booth.

"Donna!? What are you doing here? And with Rufus?" Dante ask surprise.

"It's very simple he came to my aid, and saw me in trouble when he realized I didn't have an umbrella." Donna calmly explain.

 _Her attitude toward others change to her regular personality, but with me is a different story…_

"Is that true, Rufus?" Dante ask seriously.

"Umm..That's true." I answer.

"I see! You're finally starting to **change**." Dante smile.

"Change? No, not change Never. Change." I answer coldly, and without feeling.

Dante quickly noticed my cold-hearted response, and Donna was confused by the new change of my personality.

"So, who's the young girl?"

The tense on the air was gone when Boss came to our booth to ask about Donna.

"Oh..this is Donna! Our new friend! Donna this is boss, the boss of Cat's tail." Dante quickly recover.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Donna smile.

"Same here young lady, anyway, are you interesting on working here?" Boss ask.

"But, she's new here on this town as well as a costumer so-"

"I don't mind being at Cat's Tail. In fact, I like the service here. All I need to do is get used to the fact that the waitresses are dressed up as maids. Also, I'd like to work here, Boss." Donna explain with confidence.

I was surprise at her speech, and also a bit angry for her sudden appearance on my favorite hangout.

 _Why?…why do people keep barging in to my lifestyle, and_ _ **changing**_ _stuff I don't need. Who decided what best for me, and what they can or can't_ _ **change**_ _._

I left the booth, and quickly left Cat's Tail without the umbrella, walking alone in the rain.

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 **?**

" **So, what do you think of the people that participated on the first day of the game?"** The doll spoke.

"Hmmm..they were what I expected from humanity." I answer.

I watch many video footages of the first day of the game, and it was showing the worst of the people's action. A guy throwing a girl to the monster to save his skin, and another guy raping a defenseless young girl.

 _I knew humanity was rotten to the core, and this proves why I hate them._

" **What a great start, don't you think?"** The doll laugh.

"…."

As I continue watching the video footages in a bored state I noticed a boy speaking strangely with a girl, and unlike the others from the video I seen.

" _Thank you so much *Sob* for helping me *Sob*" She happily cry._

" _Don't thank me yet until we get out of here alive." The boy smile._

 _Huh? What's going on here?_

"Hey, can you zoom in to that video." I pointed toward a specific video.

" **Sure, are you curious about that boy?"** The doll ask.

"Maybe.." I muttered.

The video took the majority of the space and it was showing them running away happily to the exit, but the girl's hand was cut off clean by the hidden minotaur. The boy was in rage for some reason and was banging the barrier with anger.

 _Why?...Why do you care for her, and not yourself!?...Humans are supposed to be selfish species , but you.._

The boy gave up when he saw the girl kill in front of her and cried for her death with anger and sadness.

… _._

"Doll, I'm going to participate on the 2nd day of the game." I said.

" **Oh, are you sure? They won't stand a chance with your looks, and dangerous lust you hold. It would be boring to see them die so easily from a sin master like yourself."** Doll explain.

"I want to meet that boy in that video." I reply.

" **You mean Rufus?"** Doll grin.

"Rufus…" I muttered.

 _He's so different from any one I met, and he should be rewarded for his kindness. I can't wait for the expression Rufus will make when he reaches true ecstasy._

" **Where ever you are Rufus, I hope you're prepare for true lust."**

August 25, Tuesday

Raining

4:30 PM

My House

I came to my room's bathroom, and soaking wet from walking on the rain without my umbrella. I grab a towel to dry my hair, and change clothing so I can sleep way early today.

 _I want to forget today, and wake up tomorrow like nothing happen._

I look at the mirror, and notice a little girl standing next to me I knew why she was there.

"Don't worry I will never change, and that's a promise…little sister.."

I went to my bed to rest for the day and quickly fall to sleep.

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

Queen Succubus Maze Garden

I woke up from my slumber, and I look around my environment to find myself on a hallway with high bushes for walls. The sky was dark, and filled with stars all around, also I could see a mansion's roof to the right where I am standing.

 _Where am i?..is this a dream…and why does it look familiar to me._

" **Welcome, Rufus"**

I turn around to see a doll floating and grinning at me with excitement.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

" **I know everyone here, but you shouldn't worry about that, you should worry on surviving the 2** **nd** **day of the game."** The doll grin.

"Surviving?" I ask curiously.

" **Oh yes, your memories were erased, but they will slowly come back to you don't you worry about it. Anyway, today's monsters of lust will show up in the Queen Succubus Maze Garden, so the scary minotaur won't hurt you anymore."** The doll laugh.

"Minotaur…Ugh!" I hold my head with my two hands to suppress the pain.

" **See, I told you so anyway regarding on the monster roaming around the maze it will be succubus, vampires, harpy, and much more! So you will die out of pleasure all the way."** The doll happily explain.

 _What is this place? And why am I here in the first place?...also this feeling.._

"Why *pant* am I here?" I ask.

" **You will know the truth after you survive the day, and reach the mansion's door to win, but the queen herself is hunting you right now so good luck!"** The doll said before vanishing from thin air.

"Queen?.. I need to get out of here, before she finds me." I said.

I walk toward the mansion is located, but I heard something from behind me.

 _Flap! Flap!_

My instinct told me to duck, and I did, soon after a powerful gust of wind appear above with a woman screeching as she past me by. I was surprised to see the doll was telling the truth after all.

 _So that was a harpy, I guess he was telling the truth after all…then I need to find the exit quickly._

I ran toward the monster was headed, and turn a right to a different path from the monster. There was loud moaning all over the place, and I ignored it since I didn't want to become one of those voices. As I took random turns around the maze I encounter another living person, and he was wearing a devil mask. I stop running, and he came at me shaking with excitement.

"H-Have you seen a very hot girl around here?" He ask.

"Hot girl?" I ask.

"Hot isn't enough to describe this girl she was so beautiful that I need to have sex with her no matter what!" The man explain.

"…"

 _This person is all ready gone, and fallen to lust.._

"Come on! Don't you want to have a bit of fun with this monsters, and especially on the goddess." He explain.

"No, not really." I answer.

"What a waste of youth, you missing out kid." He smile.

"I don't care I need to get out of here alive." I reply.

I walked away from him, and continue walking towards the mansion, but he was following me.

"You know since I'm a grown man we should stick together, since I will be useful." He said.

"Do whatever you want." I sigh.

"Since we're travel partners, what's your weapon?" He ask.

"This spear." I answer.

I pointed towards my back where my spear was located.

"Oh! That was a obvious answer, but I wanted to be certain." He smile.

"And you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"What's your weapon." I ask.

"Hmm…well since you ask so nicely you can witness true power!" The man scream.

The man pull out a shotgun from behind him, and he was probably hiding or keeping the weapon on his pants.

 _A shotgun? If he shoot someone with that..it can lead to some trouble in the future, and if I have to I will stop him._

"What do you think? Pretty amazing huh? I'll survive this shit of a game to meet that girl hehehe." The man laugh.

 _I'm starting to regret my decision, and I'm also starting to hate this person so much._

"Good luck with that." I reply

He put his weapon away, and calm himself down from his "strange" excitement.

"I couldn't hurt any of those beautiful monster with this gun, so I choose to run away from them." He said.

"I also choose to not hurt them, unless necessary" I said.

"Oh! So you agree with me then!" He grin.

"No, it's true that we don't fight monster, but we have different reasons for doing it." I explain.

"Whatever kid, sooner or later you will know what you truly want in life." He reply.

We walk through the maze together, and avoiding any monster we encounter while he continued on talking about the girl he saw.

"Anyway, she had some big bo-"

 _Somebody help me!_

The man talking was interrupted by a little girl's screaming for help, and I look around to see where it came from. We noticed a little girl running toward us with someone flying and chasing after her.

"Tough luck for her, she's going to be harpy's next mating partner." He said.

"We have to help her." I command.

"I rather not, since I want to survive to meet the girl so later!" The man said before leaving.

 _This guy is a coward, but no matter, I should focus on saving the girl first._

I dash forward to stand between the little girl and the dangerous harpy. I hold my hand toward her to stop her and surprisingly she did so.

"Stop chasing after this little girl" I said.

"Are you going to be her substitute? If so, then you will have fun with me all day." She smile.

…

 _Lust – Average [Resist]_

"Sorry, but surviving the day is more important to me." I reply.

I took my spear from behind me to intimidate her, and make her run away instead of fighting me.

"It would be a wise choice if you brought more allies to stop me, since a spear has a good reach to hit you even if you're flying." I calmly explain.

She look at me with anger for a bit, and fly away due to my warning. I was glad she took the bait, and I turn around to safely rescue…

 _What!?_

I turn around to see a girl attacking the little girl I just save, and I quickly approach her to grab her arm to stop her dangerous decision.

"Stop, she isn't our enemy." I said.

The girl turn around so I can see her face, and…

 _Lust – Average [_ _ **Danger!**_ _]_

She had a princess curls that reach her mid-back, and her hair color is black, her eye color is dark-brown. Her outfit was rather revealing, and I could barely handle it. She wears a corset that can barely cover her big breast, and a pair of booty shorts, both in scarlet color. She was barefooted, and I didn't realized this until now.

 _What's wrong with me!? I can barely handle this weird feeling within me, and when I look at her..I feel more heat inside_

"Run." I muttered.

The little girl was petrified with fear, and couldn't hear me.

"Run…Run away now!" I scream.

"..!..R-Right!" She said, before running away from here.

The girl didn't paid attention to her, but just staring at me lustfully.

"I found you my dear Rufus." She said.

"H-How did you know my name?" I ask nervously.

I try to look away from her, but I couldn't do it **because of her big breast.**

 _Huh? Why did I thought of that..and this feeling as well, what's happening to me!_

"Who are you?" I ask trying to calm myself.

"Me? Hehehe, well, I'm the sin master of this wonderful place." She smile.

"Sin master?...Wait! Are you the reason why we all are trap here." I reply.

"…I can't said, but." She smile lustfully.

The girl's hand move from her hip, and slowly go up to her breast which I look away from her and her strange behavior.

"I can show you the way out Rufus." She said.

"Why are you, the sin master helping her enemy escape from her place which was meet to kill me. I ask.

"Because I'm curious about you, and only you Rufus." She happily said.

"…"

 _I can't look at her straight without feeling strange, and think of something strange about her body_ _ **, and how gorgeous she truly is as well.**_

…

"Follow me, gorgeous." She walk away.

I followed her without thinking like my body follow her every command. We made some turns here and there with some monsters stopping at their track, and just looking at us from afar.

 _Why aren't they attacking me?...is it because of her?_

After the last turn, we finally made it to the mansion's door, and she was telling the truth. The finish line was there, and strangely enough I knew it was the correct path.

"You did told me the truth." I said with surprise.

"Of course, you should always put trust on me Rufus, but now I want my reward for helping you." She explained.

"Reward? If there anything I can do then I'll gladly help you, but I don't know your name." I explain.

"Oh right, how silly of me to forget." She smile.

"I am the **Queen Succubus, Lillian Nephilime.** " She answer.

"Queen?...Ugh!"

 _I remember now! what the doll told me was a queen was looking for me, and now, she's right in front of me..No! The exit is in front of me as well, I should make a run for it, and avoid her at all cost,_ _ **even though I want to have se**_ _-Enough!_

I took out my weapon out and ran with everything I got, so I can escape from this place no matter what.

"I won't let you go, I must have my reward after all." Lillian giggles.

I went to her left, so I can easily pass her.

 _I'm confident on my speed, so I should dodg-_

She was all ready next to me, and she trip me so easily. I fell on the floor, and my weapon was to my right on the floor.

 _She's too quick, I couldn't dodge her fast enough I underestimated her._

Lillian turn me to face her, and both of her hands holding my head, so I can see her **gorgeous face**.

"Open your mouth, and let's me give you a taste." Lillian happily said.

I open my mouth very slowly, and couldn't resist her command. I could see a trail of water dropping from her mouth, and landing on my mouth. She close my mouth, and didn't let me spit it out.

"Now drink it, and taste me." Lillian happily giggles.

I swallow it, and I was breathing heavily due to me swallow her saliva.

 _ **She taste very good, and I want more of her..**_ _ugh!_

"Kiss me Rufus, and forget everything." Lillian whisper.

She put her arms beside me, one to my left, and one to the right of me, so I couldn't escape her so easily.

 _I need to get out…but how?…I can't resist..her temptations..I'm losing it._ _ **I want to stay forever in lust.**_

I see my weapon next to me, grab it with my right hand, and throw it on to the sky. **She was leaning close to me, so we can kiss, and forget my troubles. I want to kiss her, and become one with her.** I see the spear coming closer to us, and about to hit her back, but she stop with her left hand.

"Oh Rufus, you didn't think that a sim-"

I use my left hand to hit her right arm, so she could fall down to me, and push her away. I used this opportunity to reach the finished, and made it through the barrier without no problem. I hit the mansion's door, and collapsed on the floor looking at her from a distance.

"My, my, you still resist me, even though you taste me. Don't worry, it isn't over yet, we will meet soon, and become one." Lillian smile.

I slowly lose my self, and everything turn into an endless darkness.

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

8:15 AM

My Room

I woke up feeling a weird feeling today, and I was tired for some reason.

 _Why do I keep forgetting my dreams, and this feeling…_

I calm myself, and notice the time.

 _Oh no, I need to hurry up or else I'll be late to class._

I quickly put on my school's uniform and left my house in a hurry.

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

8: 30 AM

Homeroom/Math Class

I safely arrive to class, and I was exhausted from running at full speed from my house to this class. I was looking down in exhaustion and catching my breath for a second.

"You made it!"

I look up to see a happy Dante greeting me, and Amy waving at me from behind.

 _Isn't he mad for leaving him behind at Cat's Tail_

"You seem happy today? What the occasion?" I ask.

"You didn't hear? A transfer student is coming today!" Dante happily said.

 _That's why, ah Dante, I'm glad you never_ _ **change**_ _._

"I see." I smile.

"Also she's a girl, and people are saying she's beauty to look at." Dante explain.

"Beauty?" I ask curiously.

 _Clap! Clap!_

"All right everyone, seat down so we can introduce the new student." Mr. David explain.

Everyone quietly listen to his introduction, and the boys were very excited for the new student joining the class.

"You can come in." Mr. David called out.

The class' door open, and revealing a girl walking inside the classroom. The girl's clothing is a red miniskirt that's bordering on scandalous with yellow trim, with a form-fitting white tank top under a dark blue short-sleeved vest that ends at her waist. The vest has a yellow zipper and the seams are bordered in yellow as well.

 _Hmmm…she look familiar to me..but where do we meet?_

"What's wrong Rufus? Don't tell me you two all ready meet? That's ridiculous!" Dante laugh.

After her appearance, the boys cheer with excitement at the girl's looks.

 _Yeeeaaahhh!_

 _Please! Seat with me!_

 _No you idiot, she will seat with me!_

 _Screw you, she's mine_

The girl was scanning the room, and our eye meet one another which she smile lustfully at me. She came running at me with a bright smile, and she jump at my knees both of us staring at each other.

"I found you my Rufus." She smile.

"Who..Who are you?" I ask surprise.

"I'm Lillian, the sin master of lust." Lillian happily answer.

 _Chapter 2 end_

 _You're a sin master?_

 _Of course, and I came back for one reason._

 _What's that?_

 _For you to become my apprentice, and remember what you forgotten._

 _Who are you?_

 _Oh! Um... I-I *ahem* My name is Dominic Robinhart and um... pleasure to you..."_

 _This time little man! I'll show you my shotgun true capability, by killing you!_

 _Never! I'll survive this game, and come home to my friends!_

 _ **Aren't you excited!? The game is only beginning, and yet, I feel like it will never end. Many more player will join this fun game, and nobody can stop this.**_

 **Character Profile** (New)

 **Rufus Arclight**

 **Dante Cortez**

 **Amy Valentines**

 **Donna Mei Weiss**

 **Lillian Nephilime**

 **Brianna ?**

 **Relationships** (New)

 **Rufus**

Dante – Lv. 8 **Childhood Friend**

Amy – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend**

Donna – Lv. -3 **Unchanged**

Lillian Lv. ?

 **Dante**

Rufus – Lv. 8 **Childhood Friend**

Amy – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend**

Donna

 **Amy**

Rufus – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend**

Dante – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend**

 **Donna**

Rufus

Dante

 **Lillian**

Rufus


	3. Where Everything Lies

**Chapter 3**

Where Everything Lies

 _August 26, Wednesday_

 _Sunny_

 _8:40 AM_

 _Math Class_

Lillian was happily jumping on my lap, and I didn't understand what she's saying to me.

 _Sin master? What is that? And how does she know me even though we never meet once, but more importantly, why is she jumping on my lap._

I see all of the boys angry at me, and glaring at me for some unknown reason.

"R-Rufus..do you know her?" Dante ask surprise.

"No, of course not, I-"

"Awwww~ You're so mean Rufus, and after the things you done to my body.." Lillian whimper.

 _Wwwwwwhhhhaaaaattttt!_

 _Bastard! I knew he was a playboy!_

 _We should expel this guy from school!_

 _Off with his head!_

Every guy in this class was yelling at me, and saying stuff they normally won't say.

"Get off of me I don't know you, and I specially didn't do anything you just say." I reply with a bit of anger.

She lean closer to my ear, and whisper something.

"I know all about your dream, and I can tell you everything you need to know if you come to the school's rooftop at lunch time." Lillian whisper.

She gets off of my lap, winks at me, and returns to the front of the class.

 _How does she know that? I didn't tell anyone else about my dreams but Boss._

"Students! Please calm down, and remain seated for the new student's introduction." Mr. David try to take control.

Every male student listen to Mr. David instruction, but they were still giving me an angry glare.

"Hello everyone~ my name is Lillian Nephilime and I want everyone to be my friend, so please don't be shy!" Lillian smile.

 _Yeah!_

 _I love you Lillian!_

 _She's the most beautiful girl ever!_

All they guys cheer for her speech, and were ignoring me for a while.

"Sooooo Rufus, how did you meet her?" Dante curiously ask.

"I don't know her." I sigh.

"She also mentioned about you doing…doing stuff." Amy said holding her anger.

"Amy, you know me very well, do you think I'm that kind of person." I reply.

"….Y-You are right." Amy answer.

"Well, how about that time you..wait no..hmmm..no, you don't seem capable of doing something like that." Dante smile.

"See, you two know me better and I'm glad I can trust you two like always." I smile.

"Yeah!" Dante happily said.

"Anytime!" Amy smile back.

"Now, miss Lillian, where do you want to seat?" Mr. David.

Lillian smile lustfully, and our eye meet one another again.

 _Oh no.._

"I want to seat with my Rufus." Lillian happily answer.

Everyone was given me their glares again, and Lillian happily sat in front of me.

"Now class, let's begin where we left off." Mr. David said.

We spend our time learning the basic of Calculus, and also angry glares were given to me from all the male student as Lillian was talking to me so often.

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

12:00 PM

Math Class

 _Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!_

The school's bell rang, and Lillian turn to me.

"I'll be waiting for you." Lillian wink.

Lillian left the class, with some students following after her, and I was thinking on what to do next.

 _Should I go? She seem like she have answers to my dreams, and I need to find out this feeling or else it will bother me for the rest of my life._

It was decided I need to go after her, and find out the truth of this dream.

"Dante, Amy, I need to go do something." I said.

"Are you going to speak with Lillian." Dante smile.

"..Yes." I reply.

"Is it important?" Amy ask.

"Yeah, I need to find out something." I said sadly.

"I see…all right, good luck on finding your answer." Amy said.

"We will wait for you." Dante reassure me.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I answer.

I left the class to chase after Lillian in the school's rooftop.

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

12:00 PM

Oneiroi's Rooftop

Surprisingly, the door leading to the school's rooftop was unlock, and I assume Lillian was the one unlocking it for me. I enter the roof to see Lillian happily waiting for my arrival.

"Hello Rufus." Lillian wave.

 _At least she was waiting for me, so she must know the truth or at least something relate to it._

I approach her, so we can talk about this dream and finally put an end to this weird feelings coming from those dreams. The school's roof was cover by a tall chain wall around the edge of the roof, so no student can fall off. Today it seem a bit hot, but bearable to last our conversation, and I could feel a light breeze hitting me softly.

"Tell me, do you know what those dream are?" I ask seriously.

"Of course, do you want to know?" Lillian smile.

"Yeah, I really want to know." I reply.

"If I tell you everything, then you can't go back to your regular life." Lillian said.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously.

"It means that the regular life you have will be gone, and you will have to survive a dangerous game for the duration of the game's length." Lillian explain.

"Game? Survive? I don't understand, you talking nonsense!" I yelled.

"If you want to know the truth, then you will remember your horrible dream experience from now on, so step forward my Rufus." Lillian said.

 _Remember my horrible experience?..No! She must be lying, there's no way something like this can happen. This stuff only happens on video game, or fictional story, and yet.._

I took a step forward, and Lillian was satisfied with my answer.

"I'm glad you answer correctly, I knew you had potential." Lillian lustfully smile.

"What do you mean, potential?" I ask.

"Before I can explain more, we need to form a pact with one another!" Lillian happily said.

"Pact? It sound to me like you're an demon yourself if you're talking about pact." I explain, and Lillian smile.

"Don't tell me…" I was uncomfortable on what her answer will be.

"Yes, I'm a Succubus." Lillian lustfully smile.

"…"

"Not only that I'm the queen of all succubus, and a sin master." Lillian added.

 _The more we talk, the more I feel like everything is just another bad dream._

"Okay *Sigh* Anyway, what are the requirements for this **pact**." I said

"Everyone has different way of doing it the requirements, but I must mark you so nobody can mark you but me." Lillian lustfully giggles.

"…"

 _I don't like where this is going.._

"Okay, what do we need to do?" I ask.

"All we have to do is to hold each others hand." Lillian smile.

"Really? I'm sort of glad it was simple." I said.

"Of course not! I'm the queen of succubus! Holding our hand is not enough." Lillian pout.

"I knew it was too simple *Sigh* so, what do we truly need to do?" I ask.

"There two choice you can choose, the first choice which is the best is that you, and me have sex." Lillian lustfully smile.

Lillian began fondled her breast, and looking at me lustfully, which I look away from her.

 _There no way she's a queen succubus, but I feel a bit strange when she does her "act."_

"What's the other choice?" I try to calmly said, and looking away.

"You're no fun Rufus~ The other choice is to kiss one another." Lillian reply.

"Is that all available choices I have." I said.

"Yes, now choose." Lillian said.

"I don't understand." I reply .

"What don't you understand?" Lillian ask.

"You're a sin master, correct?" I ask.

"Of course, and I came back for one reason." Lillian happily answer.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"For you to become my apprentice, and remember what you forgot." Lillian smile.

"First, what do I gain from entering a pact with you beside remembering my dream." I calmly ask.

"Oh! You will be train by yours truly!" Lillian puff her chest.

"Train? For what reason do I need to train?"

"Don't worry, you will soon learn this when you get your memories, and also." Lillian explain.

"And?"

"I'll give you a bit of my power." Lillian answer.

"Hmmm.." I think of her deal.

"All right I'll agree with you, but only if you agree to my one request." I recommend.

"What is it?" Lillian ask

"Only after the deal is done." I smile.

"Will see who will smile last, but It's a good deal don't you think?" Lillian happily said.

"Yeah, it's a good deal after all, I gain my memory, and also gain power from it, but I do lose my first kiss." I explain.

Lillian became more interested in our topic when I mentioned my first kiss.

"Oh really? Then I'll gladly take your first kiss, Rufus." Lillian lustfully spoke.

Lillian approach me, and I nodded to her, she lean close to me to kiss me. I try to pull back from her, but she became more wild, and our tongue twist, and twirl together as we taste each other. I pull back for her sudden dangerous move, and I was breathing heavily due to our duration kissing.

"Was that *Pant* necessary?" I ask.

"Of course, it made the kiss that more exciting, and memorable." Lillian smile.

 _This girl…she's truly a queen succubus..but I have that request for such countermeasure._

"Now that you have my first kiss, I want my request." I calmly said.

"Sure, anything, and I mean anything." Lillian wink.

"I see, I'm glad you agree so heartfully, I forbid you to have sex with anyone here." I smile.

"What!? You're joking right?" Lillian shocked ask.

"No, this is my request from me to you." I answer with confidence.

"I don't like people giving me order, and I like to have my freedom!" Lillian pout.

"Then our pact is done, you can decide." I reply.

"You! You!...heheh, All right." Lillian smile.

"Huh?"

I was taken back with her sudden agreement to my requests.

"What did you said?" I ask nervously.

"I agree with those requirements." Lillian lustfully smile.

 _Why did she agree so easily? Did she have something on her ugh!_

I felt a burning sensation coming from the back of my right hand, and when I look at my hand, I see a strange symbol forming. A could see a dragon eating his own tail, and his spine reaching down to his neck. The dragon has two big wing, and two small wing at the top with a heart in the middle of the dragon.

"Now you're mark by me, and nobody can mark you." Lillian giggles.

"But, my memory haven't return yet." I answer.

"Don't worry it will take time, but for now let's do something..fun.." Lillian lustfully smile.

 _Huh? She seem a bit excited for some reason.._

"Fun? What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously.

"Oh! I mean training, so let's go for the perfect place to do just that." Lillian smile.

"We don't have enough time to train, lunch time is almost over you know." I reminded her.

"Time isn't a big deal, this place isn't affect by time, so we can train all we want peacefully, and nobody can't disturb us." Lillian giggles.

 _This sounds bit fishy to me..but I have to go, and see for it myself, beside she can't do anything to me with her agreement to my requests._

"All right, lead the way" I said.

"Okay~ All you need to do is hold both of my hand." Lillian explain

"Like this?"

I hold both of her hand, and she nodded to my action.

"Correct, now look at my eyes, Rufus." Lillian closed her eyes.

Lillian open her eyes, and revealing two red glowing eye, suddenly I became sleepy. Everything behind her was slowly consume by the darkness, and just like that everything turn into darkness.

¿August 26, Wednesday?

Eternal night

Infinitive

Lillian's room

I woke up to see a three giant window with beautiful curtain in front of me, and I could see the night sky outside. I look around the room to analyze my surrounding a bit better. There was a queen bed with curtain hanging from the top of it to my left, and a high-quality closet to the right of the bed. I could also see two door to my right, one of the door has the same symbol as in my hand, and the others didn't have the symbol. Behind me was a chair, and a giant table, on top of the table is a keyboard, and a giant screen. Overall, this room was bigger than you expected, and it has a weird feeling to it.

 _Wow, this place look something out of a fictional story._

"Do you like it?"

I turn behind me to see Lillian smiling at me.

"Yeah, it look fantastic." I reply.

"Thank you, this is my room by the way." Lillian said.

"Your room? So, we're going to train in your room?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah! Of course." Lillian nodded.

"Before we begin, why is there a symbol on that door?" I ask.

"Well you see, nobody can't enter into my room, only I can enter, and touch this place." Lillian explain.

"But I'm here also." I reminded her.

"That's true, you can also enter my room, because you have the mark on your hand." Lillian smile.

"I see, then what on the other door?" I ask.

"That the bathroom, do you want to join me?" Lillian tease me.

"I rather not, and what's inside on that closet?" I point toward the closet.

"My clothing is inside it, and there a mirror inside where I can change my hairstyle whenever I'm on the mood." Lillian explain.

"Then, what's this monitor purpose?" I look behind.

"Don't worry, that for work only." Lillian answer.

"Work…" I play with my bangs to think.

I suddenly hear a curtain closed as I think, and look to see Lillian in a different outfit, and closing the curtain.

 _Lust – Average [_ _ **Danger!**_ _]_

She was wearing a scarlet corset that seem too small for her breast, and scarlet booty short. She was also barefooted, and walking around lustfully as she closed the curtain.

 _What with her revealing clothing? I can see her breast, and her butt clearly…this feeling feel familiar..and dangerous._

"What are you doing?" I nervously ask.

"I'm just closing the curtain, so nobody can watch us have fun~" Lillian answer, and closed the second curtain.

"Fun? And what with those clothes?" I ask again.

"This is my queen succubus form, and this is my clothing when I turn back, I can also turn into a human" Lillian explain, and closed the last curtain.

"Are you going to train me on those clothes? They are very-"

"distracting? Yeah, that was the plan Rufus." Lillian lustfully giggles.

"Plan?" I ask.

"Rufus, I want to make love with you." Lillian lustfully said.

Two skeleton wings sprout from behind her, and Lillian's eyes was glowing red, she was serious on making that happen.

[ **Warning! Lemon Ahead** ]

"What? But you agree to my reque-"

Lillian quickly approach me, jump toward me to fly, and interrupted my words with a kiss while she was floating in the air.

 _Lust –_ _ **[**_ _Average_ _ **]**_ _ **Consume**_

She was moving her tongue inside my mouth, and sucking my tongue as she pleased. She drop to the floor as we continue to kiss and explore each other mouth. We separate from one another, and leave a saliva trail between our mouth from the kiss.

"You said I couldn't have sex in the real world, but you didn't say about having sex in our mind." Lillian lustfully smile.

I back away from her slowly, and I need to get away from here.

 _No..way..I..wow!_

I bump into something behind me, and I felt a soft landing, I turn around to see the queen bed was the thing I bump.

"You should enjoy the sex we will have Rufus, beside we will forget this wonderful experience, and also being reminded of using this as well." Lillian closed the queen bed's curtains, and enter inside with me.

"Still..*Pant*..i.." I breath heavily, and couldn't continue speaking.

"Now let's have fun my sweet Rufus, because nobody will bother us, and they won't see the fun we will have together." Lillian happily said.

Lillian take off her corset, and revealing her big breast at last, which she smile after seeing my shocked face.

"Do you like them?" Lillian ask innocently.

"…"

 _I know I shouldn't agree with her, but I sort of do.._

Lillian approach me with lust at her eyes, and took of my pants to reveal my private standing tall.

"Are you getting excited? Then, I must relief you of this horrible pain of your." Lillian said with care.

My private was now being hug by Lillian's big breast, and she was giggling as she hold her breast, and start moving. I couldn't resist this wonderful feeling, and I can see my private sticking out of her big breast.

"Rufus, what do you think of my boob?" Lillian tease me.

"They are very soft…" I muttered.

"Heheh~ You know you're a lucky guy Rufus, you're being bless by me for giving you the best boob job by a queen succubus." Lillian lustfully said.

"…ugh!" I try to hold my moan

"Hurry! Hurry! Come all ready, and let's me see your cum." Lillian happily said.

Lillian begin moving up, and down faster to make me cum quickly. I feel her soft breast rubbing my sensitive private, and this feel too good to be real. Lillian quick motion became faster, and faster, she was an impatient succubus.

"Lillian! I'm cum-"

My warning was interrupted by my ejaculation, and I could see a geyser of seeds pouring out. My seed was now covering Lillian's face, breast, and hand, but she doesn't seem to mind. Lillian right hand was cover with lots of semen, and she was looking at it with lustful joy.

 _I can't..believe...Lillian made me…come.._

"Look at how much you came Rufus! I wonder how it taste?" Lillian giggles.

I see Lillian happily licking my seeds from her hand, and swallowing it with enjoyment. I felt excitement from seeing her swallowing my semen, and I am in ecstasy as I watch her.

"Aaahhhh~ Rufus' semen is very delicious! Hey! Do you mind if I eat more of your seed!" Lillian playfully ask me.

"You know..*Pant* the answer to that.." I managed to said.

Lillian move her breast a bit, and I moan with pleasure as she move her breast around my private.

"I see then I should take it all, and happily enjoy my meal." Lillian hungrily lick her lips.

 _This.. isn't a good sign._

"I will use my mouth to give you the best pleasure imaginable, and after this experience, you will want your penis inside my mouth forever." Lillian explain.

Lillian lustfully open her mouth, and stick her tongue out, she slowly descending on my private with her mouth. I could feel the wetness from her saliva, and Lillian happily sucking my penis like a straw. I clench my teeth from the pleasure I am having, and not releasing my seed so soon.

"Stop..I'm c-cummings again.." I said with pleasure.

"Are you cumming? Then don't resist your ejaculation from a queen succubus, just let it all out inside my mouth, so I can swallow your seed." Lillian explain.

She began moving in a faster pace with her mouth, and my private being rub by her soft breast, I'm on my top of my climax.

"Still resisting me? Then I'll make you ejaculate inside my mouth." Lillian spoke.

Lillian was serious on her word, and she suck my penis with everything she had while moving her breast. I immediately came after her amazing skills, and Lillian was surprise with the sudden turret of seed coming inside her mouth.

 _Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!_

I can hear Lillian swallowing my sperm, and I couldn't escape from her wonder lust. Lillian was taking control of the situation, and happily swallowing my seed, and she finally let me go.

"My apprentice's semen taste great~ you know I might get addicted to your taste, so I should give you a reward for feeding me." Lillian explain.

"By stopping?" I ask.

"No~ I want you to. feed. my. pussy." Lillian lustfully spell out.

 _Ugh! I need to away from her, and fast!_

No matter how hard I try, I was all ready consume by lust, and I wanted to make love to her.

 _Maybe, if I tell her a reason to stop, then she'll see reason._

"Lillian stop." I said.

"No~ I don't listen to anyone, beside I'm still hungry for your sperm." Lillian giggles.

"Listen I'm a virgin, and i-"

I stop talking when I saw her lustful face, and she's very excited when I mentioned my virginity.

 _My reason just made her more excited for me, rather than stopping her._

Lillian stood up from the bed, and slowly takes off her scarlet booty short to reveal her pussy to me. I was embarrassed, but I became very excited for her right now, and Lillian open her vagina with her two fingers.

"Rufus, I'm also a virgin.." Lillian lustfully whisper.

"What!?" I ask surprise.

"Hehehe~ are you excited to take my virginity?" Lillian smile

"…" I look away.

"Virginity is irrelevant for us succubus, but to tell you the truth your dick will be the first one to enter me." Lillian lustfully giggles.

Lillian stood above me, slowly went down my private, and stop in the tip barely touching one another. Even with a slight touch, I felt in a near climax, and I was surprised by how good this feel just by touching her.

"What..the hell is this?" I ask with resistance in my voice.

"Did I forgot to mention that my pussy can make any human or monster cum by just touching it…but you didn't do that though." Lillian think.

"Then you need to stop." I command.

"Hehehe~ you know we can't do that, your thing is pulsing with excitement as it want to take my virginity, and want you to shoot a load inside me. Rufus, welcome to heaven." Lillian lustfully said.

Lillian's vagina slowly eat my private, and reaching the bottom so easily.

 _Ahhh~_

 _Flap! Flap! Flap!_

 _Ahh!_

Both of us moan with pleasure as we became one, and hearing Lillian's wing flapping with excitement is making me come inside her that much faster. Her moan was the beautiful noise I heard, and my resistance to hold my ejaculation was futile. I shoot my cum inside her, and It felt like it won't ever stop ejaculating inside her vagina.

"Ahhhh~ why am I moaning from being cum by a human's dick, but I took away Rufus' virginity, and I'm feeling a penis inside me for the first time." Lillian moan.

 _No…my mind is blank..I'm slowly.._

 _ **[Lust**_ _–_ _ **Absolute Lust]**_

 _Losing myself to her pleasure.._

I was barely conscious, and I see Lillian enjoying herself by my ejaculation.

"Oh? You still alive? Fantastic! We can continue with our fun, and my pussy is the best in the entire universe, so you can enjoy lots more." Lillian lustfully smile.

Lillian began moving her hip wildly, and also rotating her hip to make me cum.

"Stop..this feel too good..I-Im going..to die out of pleasure" I said with ecstasy, and lustful eyes.

"Ahhhh~ I can't stop my pussy from eating your dick~ Let's make each other enjoy this to the fullest." Lillian moan.

Lillian suddenly came forward to kiss me, and I felt her vagina tightened around my private. Lillian was move moving faster, and I felt my penis rubbing her soft flesh as she move. Lillian's tongue wildly exploring my mouth, and sucking my tongue.

Ahhh~

Flap! Flap! Flap!

Ahh!

I came inside her again, and Lillian back away from our kiss to enjoy my ejaculation.

"Being cummed inside is the best feeling!" Lillian moan.

My seed was pouring out from Lillian's pussy, and I never felt this good in my entire life.

"You made me moan, but you couldn't made me cum like you're right now. So Rufus, did enjoy our fun, and my virginity" Lillian playfully ask.

"It felt good..." I answer.

"Too bad we will forget this..we could of experience this much fun all day, and make you feel true pleasure from me." Lillian playfully said.

"That's..too bad.." I muttered.

A big white flash appear all around us, and darkness slowly came down upon me.

[ **Lemon end** ]

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

12: 00 PM

Oneiroi's Rooftop

I woke up on top of the school's rooftop, and holding hands with Lillian. I immediately let go of her hand, and was thinking on anything prior of my awaken.

 _I remember coming here, and talking about the pact…after that is all a blurred.._

"Rufus."

I turn around to see Lillian awake, and getting up from the ground.

"Did we have sex?" Lillian playfully ask.

"Of course not, you are just acting like a succubus to ugh!"

I suddenly felt my head split in two, and a flood of memories were coming back to me.

 _Aaaaahhhhh!_

 _ **Now! Take the first step on this journey, and pass through this labyrinth, without dying of course. I'm giving you a small taste of the labyrinth of lust, so pass through the exit to win, good luck. This is but one night of many to come.**_

" _W-Who are you?" She ask._

" _Don't worry, I'm not a monster from this bizarre place, I'm a human just like you." I answer._

" _Stop…Stop it! I swear to you, that you will regret it if you kill her!" I scream with anger, and pounding on the barrier._

 _The minotaur ignore my warning, and still raise his sword higher, ready to end her life at any second._

" _-Please, tell_ _ **Rufus**_ _thanks, for helping me on finding my homeroom, and I have feelings for him." She smile, before she was cut in half._

 _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Me? Hehehe, well, I'm the sin master of this wonderful place." She smile.

"Sin master?...Wait! Are you the reason why we all are trap here." I reply.

" _I am the_ _ **Queen Succubus, Lillian Nephilime.**_ _" She answer._

 _This weird feeling! Anger! Fear! Despair! Hatred! I want them all to disappear!_

I look down on the floor while breathing heavily, and with both of my hands holding my head to suppress the pain.

"Oh, did you remember now?" Lillian ask.

I slowly approach Lillian, and she was confused at my action, but I pick her up by the collar.

"You! You're the only one to blame for Mary's death." I said anger.

"I guess you do remember then." Lillian sigh.

"Tricking me by making me work with you, and after you kill Mary, I hate you!" I shout.

"Hmph, just because you're my apprentice doesn't mean you can push your luck with me." Lillian spoke seriously.

Lillian punch me, and I was send flying toward the wall, I felt pain from behind due to her powerful strength. I slowly got up from the ground, and give Lillian an angry glare.

"Stop with your foolishness Rufus you can't beat me, much less hit me." Lillian spoke.

"Why?..*cough* why did you kill Mary!? What was the purpose for doing such..such evil thing!? I scream with anger.

"I didn't do it, the minotaur was the one that kill the girl, but I'd gladly kill her just like he did, but worse." Lillian grin.

"That's enough! I'll end you right here, right now!" I scream, and rush toward her.

I ran after her with anger, and throw a right hook with everything I got, but she easily grab it with one hand. Lillian lift my entire body, turn around, and slam me down to the floor.

 _Thud!_

 _Ugh!_

I was on the floor in pain, and Lillian was still holding my right arm.

"Stop Rufus, or I will break you." Lillian seriously said.

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

Suddenly, I felt power building up inside me, and I try to retaliate back. I use my left hand to push my body up, and turn around to use my left feet to hit her. Lillian was surprise to see me hit her in her right arm, and I took some distance away from her. I look at her with anger, and hatred.

"I see, that explain everything, you can finally use my power, perfect." Lillian lustfully smile.

My blue eyes were now glowing red, and I felt much stronger than from before.

"Nice hit by the way, but you still lack on everything, so we need to keep working on that." Lillian smile.

"Screw you!" I reply.

I rush at her again, and throwing some punches at her, but she easily evade them all.

"Your attitude is the same as humanity, you aren't like yourself Rufus, I'm not interested on you anymore." Lillian sigh.

"Then get interested!" I scream.

One of my punches landed, but Lillian block with her arm cross, and I send her flying. Lillian landed safely on the ground, and approach me to strike.

"*Sigh* Tell me, why are you so angry?" Lillian ask.

Lillian kick me, and punch me with stronger force than last time.

"is in it obvious! You kill Mary! If you didn't show up, none of this would of happen, so just disappear!" I scream.

Lillian became angry when I talk about her, and quickly dodge my attack to hit me on my stomach with her right knee.

Ugh!

"Idiot! You think I wanted to be born like this, huh!?" Lillian scream.

Lillian threw many punches at me, and I couldn't block all of them, but just managed to hang in there.

"Besides, you couldn't protect anyone with this skills, so in the end, it was your own weakness that cause her to die.

Lillian kick me away from her, and I hit the tall fence chain. I slowly got up from the ground, and I was on my knees, because I couldn't continue or keep up with her.

… _my fault?...it was my fault she die?...no way..she..she was right._

I felt my anger slowly going away, and I put my head on the ground with my arm covering my head.

"You're right..*Sob* I was weak, and I couldn't..couldn't do anything to help her *Sob* I was probably trying to blame it on someone else for failing my friends, and Mary." I whimper.

"Ehhh..umm..come on, don't cry.." Lillian said uncomfortable.

"Just leave me alone…" I sadly said as I sit down on the ground.

"R-Right..I'll be going then.." Lillian reply.

Lillian left, and I was alone on the roof thinking for a while. I spend the rest of my time thinking on what I need to do.

 _Rrrriiiinnnggg!_

 _Huh? Lunchtime is over all ready?...I guess..I have to go.._

I got up from the floor, and open the door to leave, but..

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"You sure took your time, apprentice." Lillian's foot tapping inpatient.

"Were you waiting for me?" I ask.

"You're my apprentice you know?" Lillian smile.

"…"

"Look, I know I'm good at dealing with stuff like this, you realize this by now." Lillian sigh.

"Yeah, I know now." I answer.

 _I guess she can be good, and caring when she wants to._

"But! I can give pleasure if you want." Lillian lustfully smile.

…on second thought, she's still the same..

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

1:05 PM

English Class

Me, and Lillian return to another class, surprisingly we had the same class together.

"We're late to class." I sigh.

"Who cares, we had important stuff to do anyways." Lillian spoke.

We open the door with people looking at us, and the boys give me the same glare from before.

"You're late Mr. Arclight, you do understand how I do things around here?" The teacher ask.

The teacher was sitting in her desk with her leg on top of the other.

The teacher's red hair reach down to her hip, and her bangs not covering her blue eyes. The teacher is wearing a black blazer, and underneath the blazer was a white long-sleeve button shirt. She's also wearing a black skirt with red heels.

 _This is our English teacher, Victoria Hall, She's the kind of person that likes to take charge of things, and dislike people who disobey the rules. Victoria likes to enforce the rules, and often punish her students, but many like her punishment and turn masochist._

"Yeah, I know." I nodded.

"Good, now you two take a seat." Ms. Victoria said.

Me, and Lillian went to our usual seat, and Dante was looking at me worrying.

"Rufus, did something happen?" Dante ask worrying.

"Huh? No, nothing happen." I answer.

"Really?" Dante ask again.

"Yeah, beside I would ask for your help if something happen." I smile.

"Of course I'll be with you 100%!" Dante happily response.

"Okay student, today we will work with a partner, so pick a partner for your work." Ms. Victoria command.

All the boys came rushing at Lillian's seat, and wanted to be her partner badly. I look at Dante with a smile, and he look at me with a smile also. I raise my left hand, and Dante raise his right hand to fist bump.

 _It's obvious on who I will choose for my par-_

 _Yeah~_

Lillian's right hand grab my hand, and she came from behind me with a smile. Me, and Dante stare at her with a confused look, because she interrupted us.

"Ah I see, Rufus, and Lillian will be our team #1." Ms. Victoria said.

 _No way…_

"Sorry~ but he's mine little human." Lillian stick her tongue.

"Oh! I understand, I guess I have to find another partner! Good luck Rufus." Dante left with a smile.

 _Why is Dante smiling? I need to talk with my "master" about her sudden appearance._

Lillian move her seat towards mine to make a table for us, and I was a bit angry at her foolish decision.

"Why did you do that?" I ask with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Because I want to be with you silly~" Lillian playfully answer.

"Okay…now tell me the real reason for you doing something like this" I ask again.

"*Sigh* All right, I hate humans." Lillian answer.

"Hate humans? Why?" I ask.

"I watch them for a long time, and human are a disgusting race, I hate them so much their existence is bothersome to me." Lillian explain with anger.

"You said you hate humanity, but I'm also a human, then why are you talking to me with no problems?" I ask curiously.

Lillian lustfully smile to my question, and I was confused at her change of reaction from anger to…this.

"Ahh~ because you're special, you aren't a selfish human nor you hate other, but rather help them with their trouble." Lillian happily explain.

"Really? That what I always do." I reply.

"I know, I watch you from a video footage of your kindness so I was curious on you the moment I saw you there." Lillian smile.

"Dante is kind too, so maybe yo-"

"No!" Lillian interrupted me.

"Why?"

"I hate all humans, and all humans are horrible creatures." Lillian answer.

"You should made some friends, you know." I sigh.

"Hmph, says the guy who distance himself from others." Lillian spoke.

"…."

"You know Rufus, you and me are very compatible with one another" Lillian grabs my hand to rub it in her face.

"What do you mean?.." I ask.

"We both hate to make bondd with others, and your hatred to **change**..*Lick* turns me on~" Lillian lustfully said.

Lillian suck one of my finger lustfully, and hiding her action from everyone, but I pull away my hand from her mouth.

"We..aren't the same." I answer without confidence.

"You hate **change** , and I hate **trust** , we are made for each other, so why don't you dump those two loser for someone who can make your night a blissful night." Lillian explain.

"Never, they're important to me, beside you're my master, nothing more." I answer.

"Awwww~ Rufus is being mean to me." Lillian playfully said.

We start our work for English class, but Lillian was goofing off or trying to make me do "stuff" for her.

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

4:00 PM

Oneiroi's entrance

We left school to schedule something by Lillian, and I agree with her plans if it meant to help me get by the "game" a bit faster.

"Rufus, we need to train." Lillian spoke.

"Right now?" I ask

"Yes, you now know better on why we need to train." Lillian answer.

"You're right, but first, I need to tell Dante that I will arrive at Cat's Tail a bit late." I reply.

"…fine." Lillian said with anger.

There was a huge crowd of students exiting the school's entrance, and we were waiting for a long time , but Lillian pull my sleeve to get my attention.

"Hey, you don't like people to get close to you right?" Lillian ask

"Why do you ask?" I ask curiously.

"No reason!" Lillian smile.

Lillian took a deep breath, and I was confused on the question she ask me, as well as her action right now.

"Hey Everyone! Watch this!" Lillian happily yelled out.

Lillian called out every student around, and getting all of their attention to us.

 _Why is she doing?_

 _Smooch!_

I feel a soft wet thing on my left cheek, and I turn to see Lillian kissing me on the cheek, and with a crow of people watching us. Dante emerge from the crowd of students exiting the school, and noticed me being kiss by Lillian.

 _This is the worst time for her to do something like this all of a sudden._

I grab Lillian's hand, and left he area with a crowd of boy following after us with anger.

 _Fucking show off!_

 _I'll get you for that!_

 _Lillian!_

The guys yelled out with deep hatred for me, and Lillian giggling behind me.

 _Why me?.._

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

4:10 PM

Park

We stop at the park, since it was the best place to hide from them with a crow of students, and people of Oneiroifield. The park was a rather big park, this is the best ideal place for couples, and a place for kids to have fun. In the middle of the park lies a giant statue of a goddess, and store or benches takes the majority of the park. It's filled with many trees around. There wasn't a entrance nor a wall on this park, so you could come inside it at any direction.

"Why did you do that?" I ask putting my hand on my forehead.

"Hehehe~ didn't you want the people to leave you alone." Lillian giggle.

"Not like this, now how I am supposed to explain this to Dante and Amy. You are going to stay with me all the time, and I can't tell them anything about the "game," since I don't want them to be involved." I answer.

"Of course, I'm your master it was an obvious choice to stay with you, beside we can say we're in a sexual relationship." Lillian lustfully smile.

"That isn't funny." I reply.

"Anyway, we need to talk about my food since I really need it." Lillian spoke.

"Food? What do you want? Hamburger? Hot dogs?" I ask.

"Rufus, I'm a succubus, and you have what I need to fill my thirst." Lillian answer.

 _I had never given any thought on her food, maybe I was a bit careless on my part, I should solve this for her sake._

"All right, I'll give it to you." I nodded.

"R-Really?" Lillian surprise ask.

"Yeah, and also, I'm sorry for being an ignorant for your need." I sadly said.

As I apologize to her, she became quiet of all the sudden, and just staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"A human apologizing for not giving a succubus her food, you're a weird guy." Lillian spoke.

"Should I apologize for that too?" I smile.

"No…this is what makes me so interested in you." Lillian smile innocently.

Lillian smile without lust or any bad intention, she smiles with warm happiness, and I was happy to seer her smile.

 _Lillian is a beautiful girl now that she drops her lustful act, and it's a shame for her to be with just me…I need to help her out._

"Lillian, let's start the training shall we?" I happily said.

"Yeah! But, we need a place that is secluded from people." Lillian said.

I begin thinking for a place like this in Oneiroifield, and I was uncomfortable when I found the ideal place for that.

"What's wrong?" Lillian ask.

"I know a place like that, but…" I muttered.

"What wrong with that place?" Lillian ask curiously.

"It's better if I show you, rather than explaining it to you." I answer.

Lillian was curious on the place, and we headed out to "that" place.

August 26, Wednesday

Sunny

4:40 PM

Abandoned House/The Far End

We arrive to the abandoned house in the farthest end of Oneiroifield, and it was by it lonesome like I remember. The house was abandoned, and no house was even close to it, because a the forest covering around the perimeter. It has a huge front field for us to train without other people watching us, and the grass was unkempt for a long time. The house was empty, and what you expect from an abandoned house, but I don't know what's inside of it.

"So, is this it?" Lillian spoke.

"Yeah." I answer.

"What so special about it? It's just a boring worn-out house on the middle of nowhere." Lillian said uninterested.

"That's good, think of it like that then, for now let's focus on our training." I recommend.

"All right first, you need to experience a real battle, since you lack everything." Lillian explain.

"You're correct, I never fought someone before." I answer.

"Let's focus on that, and teach you hand to hand combat." Lillian said.

"Why hand to hand combat? Why not spear training or training on my new power?" I ask.

"Because you throw the spear like a freaking rock or something! Also, when you don't have the spear on hand, then what?" Lillian explain.

"I will lose if I continue using the same tactics again, correct?" I answer.

"It's good you are catching on, and about your power of lust, you can't use them on this part of the "game." Lillian said.

"Huh? Why not?" I ask curiously.

"Technically, I wasn't supposed to make a pact with anyone, until the end of this part, but I all ready broke that rule, so you're forbidding to use it." Lillian explain.

"I see, I understand." I nodded.

"While inside the dream, I will lock your power so you won't use it by accident, so I'll be the key to your power, and decide whenever I will allow you to use it or not." Lillian continue.

"You do got a point there." I said.

"I'm going to teach you Rufus, prepare yourself." Lillian took a fighting stance.

"All right, teach me so I can become stronger!" I said.

We train for three hours of Lillian explaining to me her battle style, and what I lack, even so I learn just a bit from her. Later, Lillian hold her hand to me so I can punch them, and while her giving me tips on what's the best tactic on hand to hand combat.

"Rufus, use your fist then quickly change the pace with a kick to catch them off guard." Lillian guard my attack.

"*Pant* *Pant* R-Right!" I yelled with exhaustion.

I threw some punches to her hands, and I flip around to give a good right kick to her hand, which she block to her side, but I fell to the ground from exhaustion. I closed my eyes, and I was breathing heavily on the ground from all of this training. I open my eye to see a smiling Lillian looking at me from above.

"Not bad, but you still have a long way to go though." Lillian smile.

"I know." I answer.

I got up from the grass supporting me, and I was cover in sweat.

"Next time, I need to bring some towels, and water for this training." I sigh.

"You know~ I could use my breast to clean you from your sweats." Lillian lustfully wink.

"*Sigh* still with that.." I said.

"I'm a succubus you know, I want some action here, beside I'm hungry so feed me!" Lillian pout.

 _What a bothersome succubus, but she's good at her training, I'll give her that._

I was relaxing myself by taking some deep breath, but Lillian was lustfully smiling, and I was confused by this. Lillian grab me by wrapping her hand around me.

"Someone help me! I'm being rape by this guy, and it starting to feel good~" Lillian lustfully yelled out.

 _Huh?_

 _Hey! Stop it!_

We hear a voice coming from behind a tree, and we look around to see a boy running toward us with an anger expression.

 _Another person is here? Did he watch us train or is he lost?_

"S-Stop touching that girl!" The boy scream.

Lillian let's go of me, and the boy begin throwing wild punches at me, somehow, I managed to block all of his attack with ease.

"You got it wrong, It's a big misunderstanding." I said.

"Liar! You're touching a girl, so I don't believe you!" The boy scream with anger.

I was still exhausted from the training, and I was hit from his punches.

"I'm not the *Pant* bad guy here." I said with exhaustion.

The boy was looking at me, then he became worry for his action.

"I-I'm truly sorry!...Eh..I thought you were..Ummm doing something you shouldn't do.." The boy apologize.

The boy's height was 5' 9" and with dark red with blond tip medium length hair, slightly messy that almost cover his forest green eyes. He's wearing a red long-sleeved collar blazer with yellow outline, and underneath the blazer is a white button up dress shirt with a dark green tie. He is also wearing black pants with tennis shoes, and a pair of black sock.

"Who are you? I ask.

"Oh! Um… I-I *Ahem* My name is Dominic Robinhart, and um…. Pleasure to meet you two." Dominic nervously introduced himself.

"Awwwwww~ That wasn't fun." Lillian lustfully said.

"So, you were doing something "bad" again." I sigh.

"I-It was your fault." Dominic blushed.

Dominic rush at her with embarrassment, but he trip from something on the ground. Dominic, and Lillian both fall to the ground, but Dominic landed on Lillian's breast. He quickly with shame got up from her, and I noticed Lillian anger for a quick second.

"If you are mad, then I can make you feel good." Lillian lustfully said.

Dominic was blushing like a tomato, and I was sighing at this scene.

"Anyway, my name is Rufus, and this girl is-"

Lillian quickly put her arm around mines, and interrupted my sentence.

"I'm the queen succubus, Lillian Nephilime, and Rufus-

I quickly put my right hand on her mouth to stop her from revealing anymore, but it was too late.

"Queen Succubus?" Dominic ask.

"Ummm..Right! She's an actress, and an cosplayer, so she gets really into character when she wants to." I calmly explain my fake story.

"Oh! Really!?" Dominic said with excitement.

Dominic came a bit closer to us, and especially to Lillian, but Lillian was confused by this.

"Are you actually an cosplayer!?" Dominic ask excitedly.

"Well…"

Lillian look at me, and I was given her a glare.

"Yeah! I'm definitely a cosplayer, and an actress." Lillian play along.

Dominic look at us, and was confused by Lillian cuddling at me.

"Are you two couples?" Dominic ask.

"No." "Yes~" We answer at the same time.

"Ah..I see.." Dominic nervously laugh.

"Enough about us, why are you doing here?" I try to change the subject.

"Umm..this is a bit embarrassed..but I-Im a bit lost." Dominic explain.

"I see, where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Can you give me..some direction to the school." Dominic ask.

"Sure, just go south from here to reach the park, and go more down to reach the school, it will take about 40 minutes to reach the school." I explain.

"I see! Thank you!" Dominic happily said.

Dominic happily left the area, and we just stared at him as his image was slowly consume by the forest.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"It was fun for a human trying to act the good guy, and I like to manipulate people for my own desire." Lillian lustfully giggles.

"…."

I was a bit angry at her response, and she look at me with a smile.

"Don't worry, I promise my Rufus that I wouldn't do anything to him, beside I hate human, I would never have sex with disgusting humans." Lillian explain.

"Right.." I said as I roll my eyes.

"I can change into my succubus form to see your answer to my sexual act." Lillian lustfully smile.

"No, I think the way you look right now is fine." I answer.

"You meanie~ I like Rufus in ecstasy, and making love with one another." Lillian pout.

I stared at her for a while, and I walk away from her slowly.

"Hey, don't leave your master alone." Lillian said as she join me.

August 26, Wednesday

Evening

7:05 PM

Cat's Tail

I arrive at my favorite hangout outside the door, but Lillian was still following.

"Are you going to follow me anywhere I go?" I ask.

"Not all the time, but just a big majority of the time. "Lillian smile.

"Fine, juts try to keep your lust or desire in check." I sigh.

"I'll try." Lillian answer.

We enter Cat's Tail door, and we were introduced to something I didn't expect.

"Welcome master, would you…like.."

The maid that welcome us was Donna, she is wearing the Cat's Tail attire, and greeting us at the door. Donna suddenly became a bit angry to see me, and I was shocked to see her in a maid outfit.

"Donna?.." I ask shocked.

"W-Welcome back…master Rufus." Donna holding her anger.

 _Welcome back?...Ugh! Now I remember why she look mad at me, I left her here alone when I took off._

"Sorry for leaving you here yesterday." I began playing with my bangs.

"Hmph! I hope you are, because Dante had to bring me back home after you left without telling me." Donna pouted.

"I'm sorry, truly I am, beside…are you working here?" I ask.

"Yeah, Boss offer me the job, and I wanted to join in with Amy so I can get some cash." Donna smile.

"Oh…I'm happy for you." I sounded sad as I said.

"You don't look happy about it." Donna answer.

I didn't want to tell her, but it's uncomfortable to tell her to go away from my life.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Lillian spoke.

"Huh? Who's this girl?" Donna ask.

"My name is Lillian Nephilime, and I'm Rufus-"

"She's an acquaintance." I interrupted her.

Lillian puff her cheeks with anger as I interrupted her, and Donna nodded to my answer.

"All right, follow me master, and mistress." Donna said.

As we walk to our usual table, I see Dante looking at me with seriousness in his eyes, and Amy was busy taking order from other customers.

 _I have to explain to Dante about what happen, and not cause them too much trouble._

Me, and Lillian sat together while Donna was guiding us from the door to the booth.

"Do you need the menu Rufus?" Donna ask.

"No, but Lillian needs one." I answer, and she nodded.

Donna left the booth, and only the three of us were in the booth.

"Sooooooo Rufus, what happen back there? Why did Lillian kiss you on the cheek?" Dante ask.

"Well, she did that on her free will, but! It wasn't anything special, so discard any thoughts you have of us" I explain.

"Rufus…" Lillian muttered.

"Right?" I ask Lillian.

"*Sigh* Right…" Lillian angrily agree.

"I see, but why is she following you, and why now?" Dante ask more.

"Well…*Scratch* that's complicated." I scratch my head.

"Complicated?" Dante drink his soda.

"Yeah! We are in an friend with benefits relationship!" Lillian happily answer.

Dante choke on his drink, and began coughing wildly while getting some attention from other customers around us, and Amy.

"*Cough* i-is that *Cough* true Rufus?" Dante speak with difficult.

"Of course not, just don't believe any word that come from her mouth." I sigh.

"Hey! I'm an actress, and an cosplayer, I need to stick to my character, remember?" Lillian reminded me.

"Actress!? Really!?" Dante ask surprise.

"Yup!" Lillian happily nodded.

"Wow! I'm actually talking to an actress! No wonder you look abnormal beautiful, way to go over my expectations on our plan Rufus." Dante smile.

 _You mean the plan to make friend this time.._

"Yeah..no problem." I answer.

Donna came back to our booth to deliver the menu to Lillian, so she can order something from the menu.

"Here you go, mistress." Donna said.

"Oh, I don't have any money today, so I can't order anything today." Lillian answer.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." I spoke.

"Really!? This is why I love my apprentice so much~" Lillian happily said.

Lillian began to cuddled me, and I try to keep her away from me.

"Hahaha, you two look like friends all ready." Dante happily said.

Me, and Lillian stared at a happy Dante for a while.

 _Friend…no, I would never do that to her.._

Lillian surprisingly let me go, and silently read the menu so she can order something to eat.

"I want a parfait." Lillian order.

"Okay, I'll bring your food mistress." Donna bow before leaving.

We waited for Lillian's food to show up, and we all started talking about one another, but Lillian was quiet the whole conversation.

 _Her silence is making me anxious, did I do something wrong to her?...I need to help her._

Donna brought Lillian's parfait to our booth, and later, everyone came to the booth. For some reason, Dante was excited, and clear his throat before speaking.

"Now that you all decide to show up, our group has grown to **three** , and finally to **five** in this two day. So, it's my pleasure to make Donna, and Lillian a part of the team, Amy, and me happily agree for the two of you to joins us." Dante explain.

"Yeah! I want you two to join us, and become our friend, beside, I want you two to work here so we can be good friends." Amy smile.

"Really!? A-Are you sure?" Donna answer with shocked.

"…" Lillian silently watch.

"So Rufus, do you agree with us, and let them on our team." Dante smile, but I could sense seriousness coming from his voice.

"Rufus.." Amy show her puppy eyes to me.

 _They know…they know I dislike to_ _ **change**_ _, and yet…maybe I can agree with them…for now._

"I don't mind" I answer.

"Great! From here on out, you two are officially on the team, congratulations!" Dante happily said.

"Let's become good friends, and talk with one another a lot!" Amy happily said.

"Please, don't be clingy…like him…" Donna mumble.

"Thanks for the letting me join you, but I need to head home, so see ya." Lillian happily wave at us, and leave.

 _She sound different, but she looks fine to me so I shouldn't bother her._

Boss came by our booth, and look at Lillian as she left from the door.

"Who's that girl? A friend of yours?" Boss ask.

"Yeah! She's an actress, and Rufus befriend her." Dante with excitement said.

Boss raise an eyebrow, and became interested on Lillian.

"Really!? This is my first time hearing this?" Amy said in shock.

"I see, Rufus, can you tell that girl to work here?" Boss said.

"Sure, but I can't guarantee she will work here." I reply.

"That's fine, just do the best you can, now excuse me master, and mistress." Boss bow, and left.

"I'm so proud of you Rufus." Amy smile brightly.

"For?" I ask curiously.

"You made a friends without our help, and made them join us." Amy said.

 _I made some..friends..Donna…Lillian..are my friend? No, we're just stranger to one another, no..I'm_ _ **unchanged**_ _to them._

 _Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!_

Dante's phone starts ringing, and he pick it up to see the clock.

"Well, it's time for us to go..Man! Time really does go fast when you spend your time with your friends." Dante smile.

"Yeah! I have fun with them too! I hope we can spend our time together in another place." Amy happily recommend.

"Yeah, if that what you want." Donna smile.

"Let's us go then." I said, and everyone nodded.

We all left Cat's Tail, and went our separate way in a specific street.

August 26, Wednesday

Night

10:00 PM

My house

I safely arrive to my house's door, before I could knock the door, I can hear my family, and someone else talking together.

 _That's strange, we shouldn't get any visitor this late of night._

I was curious, and I put my ear in the door to hear them more clearly.

 _What a beautiful young lady, and you said you were my son's girlfriend?_

 _It about time my son had a girlfriend, and I was worry for him, but now it seem my worry was for nothing._

 _Yeah~ don't worry father, and mother, I will take goof care of him._

 _W-what? This voice…it can't be.._

It open the door to my house to see my dad, mother, and Lillian talking to another in the kitchen to my left. The inside of my house was very simple, to my right was a door leading to my parent's room, while the stair leading to the second floor was in front of me. To the left is the kitchen, and more deeper was the big living room, more inside was the door leading to the backyard.

"Oh! You finally came, come here, your girlfriend is here to see you." My mother happily said.

"I'm so happy to see my son finally **changing**." My father smile.

 _This are my parent, Sylvia Arclight, and Lazward Arclight, they both are my caring parents, and often worry about my "problem" relating to_ _ **change**_ _._ My mother is caring of me, and we don't like to remember anything relating to **her**. My father is always telling to change for my sake, but I always disagree with him, he's very patient with me, and doesn't blame me for **her** accident.

My father's black hair was always keep down, and his bangs were not covering his blue eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeve collar shirt, and blue jeans with black shoes.

My mother's white hair was long, and reaching down to her back with her bangs covering her left red eye. She was wearing a white blazer shirt, and black skirt with black heels.

I noticed Lillian happily, and innocently waving at me like she didn't do anything wrong. I calm myself, and silently sit next to Lillian, there was so many questions I need to ask her later.

"So, tell me the good news, are you two thinking on having kids?" Mom smile.

"What? Mom!" I said with embarrassment.

"Rufus, your mother would like to have some grandkids before she dies you know." Mom reminded me.

"Hehehe~ If I have your blessing, I can easily make it happen." Lillian happily said.

"Then it's no problem for us." Dad smile.

 _I can't believe this is happening to me._

"Dad, Mom, She isn't my girlfriend." I reassure them.

"That's very rude Rufus." Mom said.

 _Why am I treated like I am the bad guy?.._

"She all ready told us about what you did." Dad answer.

"What I did?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I can tell you if you forgot." Lillian happily said.

"Yeah, it enlighten me with your story Lillian." I seriously ask.

"Well, since you know, my parents are going away from Oneiroifield for a quite a while, so I happily agree to them." Lillian explain.

 _Okay, sound simple enough._

"But, when we meet one another Rufus, I fell in love with you, and only you. It was love on first sight, and I quickly denied my parents of leaving here, but they didn't agree with me. So, I ask your parents for their help to keep us together." Lillian sadly explain.

 _Her acting is terrifyingly good, and I would probably believe her story if I didn't know the truth._

"Well, we would gladly keep you here." Dad happily agree.

"Right Rufus?" Mom ask.

 _It seem they look determine on keeping her, and no matter what I said, they won't falter._

"All right." I said unsatisfied.

"Awwww~ Thank you sweetie!" Lillian hug me.

"You two are made for each other." Mom happily said.

"Lillian, you can sleep next to Rufus' room." Dad said.

"I got it Mom, and Dad!" Lillian happily said.

"She's a keeper!" Mom smile.

 _I hope this is another game I have to endure.._

"All right, good night you two." Dad wave at us

My parents left the kitchen with a smile on their face, and I look at Lillian, but she just smile at me innocently.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"What? I need a place to stay, and your my apprentice, so I will stay in your home." Lillian explain.

"I understand that part, but why said that I'm your boyfriend to my parents." I spoke.

"Because it was fun~" Lillian stick her tongue out.

"Fun..*Sigh* Do you have feelings for me or something?" I ask.

"Hahaha, of course not, I'm a queen succubus, and I lived to twirl man or woman by my finger. Besides I hate love, and the feelings with another person, it's just a waste of time, but I love to eat people's cum." Lillian explain seriously.

"And your story?" I ask.

"Fake, I'm really a good actor, so I can make anyone believe what they want, and act what they truly want from me." Lillian continue.

"…." I just watch her as she explains everything to me.

"Awwwww~ You thought you were special enough to keep me all for yourself, well I have bad new buddy, I like to have sex with anything that can cum, but I hate humanity, so you're an exception." Lillian explain her ideal.

"hehehe.." I closed my eye, and begin to laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Lillian ask.

"It's nothing, is just that I will never fall in love to a whore like you, even if you have a beautiful face, body, and skills, I wouldn't want you a part of my life." I closed my eye, and give her a pity smile.

"..Rufus..." Lillian was taken back by my speech.

I noticed that my old personality appear, and I was a shame to said something like this to her.

"I'm sorry, I was saying stuff that wasn't true Lillian." I apologize to her.

"It's all rights, I don't care what people say to me anymore, besides, it is just another thing I have to add to the people who hate me…my apprentice." Lillian explain without emotions.

"H-Hey, Lillian i-"

"Well, good night." Lillian quickly left the kitchen.

I was alone in the kitchen, and I said something I regret saying.

 _Thud!_

"I hate myself." I hit my head in the table.

August 26, Wednesday

Night

10: 15 PM

My Room

After the horrible introduction of Lillian, and making her feel sad, I finally can rest for the day, but then I remember.

"I have to beat today's game for me to live another day. " I muttered.

I took a relaxing shower, and prepare myself for the "game." I slowly fall a sleep, and thinking about Lillian's words.

 _Thud!_

I feel my whole bed moving, and someone's warm finger circling around my back

"Hehehe~ Are you awake my Rufus?" Lillian giggles

"hmmm…why are you doing here?" I ask half-asleep.

"I want to have some naughty fun with you." Lillian lustfully said.

"…Hey, are you okay?" I ask worrying.

"Yeah, I'm all right, and let's just forget that little talk we had never happened. We show each other something we shouldn't show to the other. Also I wanted to said good luck, and all that stuff." Lillian sounded bored.

"I see, I agree with you there, and I feel sorry for what I did, but don't worry, I'll survive if that what you're worry about." I closed my eye.

"I don't care about your safety, I just want you to win, hehehe~" Lillian giggles.

"Just try to not do anything bad while I'm gone." I mumble.

As I begin sleeping on my bed, and ignoring Lillian presences from behind. Suddenly, I felt Lillian hugging me from behind me, and I felt a bit more relax.

 _How did she know I was nervous for today game.._

I slowly went to sleep again, and with Lillian warmth arms keeping me relax .

¿August 26, Wednesday?

Eternal night

Infinitive

Queen Succubus' Mansion

I woke up, and I was greeted to a dark place with a long corridor leading to a big room as I can see from here. I touch where Lillian was hugging me before I can begin.

 _Don't worry Lillian, I will make it through today to apologize to you later._

I begin running toward the big room, and when I enter I saw a big stair leading up to the second floor. There were eight door in total on the second floor, each side having four door respectively. I could see a giant windows on the second floor, and I decided to ascend.

"Rufus~"

I felt someone grabbing my arm, and something very soft press against my arm. I turn to my right to see Lillian in queen succubus form pressing her breast to my arm.

 _Lust – Average_ _ **Danger!**_

"Lillian!? What are you doing here?" I ask surprise.

"I'm going to be your guide from now on." Lillian giggles.

I look away from her, and slowly took deep breath to get rid of the lust.

"Lillian..*Pant* your lust is slowly consuming me." I said.

"Oh! Sorry, force of habit." Lillian said.

Lillian finally released me, but I try to look away from her every time I get a bit excited.

"I came here to say that the finish line is on the 3rd floor of my mansion, and also it will get difficult from here on out." Lillian explain.

"Difficult? What do you mean?" I ask.

"This mansion is filled succubus that want to eat people's sperm like there no tomorrow, and especially you." Lillian continue explaining.

"Why me."

"That maybe be my fault, since they know that you're my apprentice, and they want a taste of you." Lillian lustfully smile.

"Well, it doesn't change my objective to make it through today." I answer.

"Yay~ that's my apprentice oh! I almost forgot to give you this." Lillian smile.

Lillian handed me a unique looking spear to me, and I can sense powerful power, and lust from it. The spear was red everywhere, except for the yellow line on the blade. I touch behind me to noticed that my old spear was gone.

"You don't need that weak spear anymore, beside this one is way more powerful, don't you think?" Lillian happily said.

 _Swoooosh! Swoosh!_

I begin testing it by give some few thrust attack, and it felt a bit heavier than my old one, but I could manage.

"Yeah, it does feel better than my old one." I nodded.

"Also there more to it!" Lillian was excited.

"Really?" I ask surprise.

"Hitting them with that spear may caused them to fall into lust, depending on their resistance to lust." Lillian explain.

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen." I sigh.

"Why? Are you excited to make someone fall for you." Lillian lustfully said.

"No." I play with my bangs.

"You're no fun like always, but if you can make it through today, I'll reward you one day." Lillian lustfully smile.

"If it isn't sex, than I will look forward to it." I smile.

I hear a loud thunder coming outside the mansion, and it illuminate the entire room.

"Go Rufus, the game all ready started." Lillian spoke.

"Okay!" I reply.

I walk upstairs to the second floor, and randomly open a door to begin. The door lead me to hallway with many door leading down, and the many portrait of Lillian was covering the wall.

"So far so goo-"

Suddenly someone came flying toward me through the wall, and pushing me to another room rolling on the ground. I quickly got up to see the person, and it was a girl getting up, but I noticed something different.

 _Lust – Average [Resist]_

"Oh! Are you my mistress sex partner?" The succubus said.

"And what if I am?" I ask.

"Then I need to consume your seed." The succubus answer.

The succubus begin attacking me with her fist, and I managed to block of her attack with my spear.

"Sorry, but I all ready have one crazy succubus after me, so.."

 _Slash!_

I slash her with my spear, and cause her to fall down on the floor

"I don't need another one." I said.

After that, I quickly left the room to not waste time with her, but as soon as I left the room, I encounter another succubus making love with a male human as she was on top of him. She notice me, and lustfully smile at me as she turn around revealing her butt to me.

"Care to join me~" She ask.

 _Lust – Average_ _ **Danger!**_

 _The game has gotten more difficult than the last two.._

I managed to resist the lust from her, and ran away from this hallway. I open closed, and closed door to see if I can find the stairway with the exit.

 _Ahhh~_

 _Ahhh!_

 _Give me more~_

 _Please stop!_

 _Feel so good~_

I can hear moaning, and voice from all around me, I couldn't take the lust this time.

 _If only I had…Lillian's power, then it would being a breeze passing through here._

I open the last door, and fall down to the ground below me with exhaustion. I noticed two person standing in front of me as I try to recover from the lust.

Ugh!

There was a succubus wearing a red robe, and another wearing a blue robe.

"It seem we found you." The red succubus said.

"He look so young~ I didn't knew Lillian was into young looking human?" The blue succubus smile.

 _More of them!?..I can barely feel my body.._

I got up from the ground, but I was all ready breathing heavily due to the lust around here.

"What's wrong? Are you falling into lust all ready?" The red succubus ask.

"…"

"You should just fall into lust, beside when the two of us make love to you, you will forget about our queen soon enough." The blue succubus lustfully smile.

"I'm sure Lillian can make the same pleasure as the two of you together or maybe even better that you two can't reach." I calmly said.

 _I must make them angry at me, or else I will fall into lust._

"Is that so." The red succubus said.

"Then take this weak human!" The blue succubus scream.

They both rush at me, and probably attack at the same time at me. I couldn't move my body very well, so I had no choice but to block this attack. Their attack was more powerful than I had predicted it, and they both send me away.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

 _Ugh!_

I pass through four wall, before hitting the fifth one, and falling down on the ground.

 _I should of died from that attack, but I'm still alive..is this from having a pact with Lillian?_

I slowly got up, but someone grab my neck, and lift me up to the air while I try to grab some air. The red succubus was the one grabbing me by the neck, and the blue succubus smiling right next to her.

"Give up apprentice." The red succubus command.

"Here, have a taste of us, and be consume by lust." The blue succubus grin.

Both of Succubus' tongue enter my mouth, and touching my tongue while they search around me.

 _This..is.._

 _Lust –_ _ **[**_ _Average_ _ **]**_ _ **Consu-**_

" _Rufus wake up!"_

I hear a familiar voice inside my head, and I snap out of it, I begin hitting them in their stomach to make them stop.

Ugh!

Ahhh!

I turn around 360 degrees, and slash with everything I got to push them away from me. I push them through the hole I came from, and I left the area without a beat.

"Lillian are you there?" I ask.

" _Of course! Letting yourself being kiss by two succubus, how pathetic." Lillian said._

"That was hard..but you're right." I agree with her.

" _Besides! I'm the only one that can do that to my apprentice." Lillian pout._

"Right, Right any way how did..you.."

As I pass by a hallway, I noticed something that can turn this day for the better, I turn back to see the stairway leading to the third floor. It was the same staircase as the one I just climb into.

"I found the exit." I said.

" _Really? Nice job apprentice, I guess I'll wait for you back home then." Lillian happily said._

"Yeah, see you back home." I answer.

I rush at the stairs so I didn't have to encounter any more succubus in this mansion, but a human figure appear from the side of the room.

"Hello, apprentice." A man said.

This man was the same man I saw yesterday, and now he's standing in my way.

"How do you know me?" I ask.

"Well, all of the succubus seem to talk about an apprentice this, apprentice that! It's getting fucking annoying!" The man yelled with anger.

"So? What the problem?" I ask again.

"The problem is that they are too focused on you a little too much, so I waited for you to show up, and when you do I will kill you.." The man speak.

The man pull the shotgun from behind like I thought he would.

"I'll show you my shotgun true capability, by killing you!" The man laugh.

"Never! I'll survive this game, and come home to my friends!" I yelled out.

 _Bang!_

Ugh!

Some bullet managed to hit me, and yet I was still alive regardless.

"So, you gave up your humanity didn't you?" The man smile.

"No, I just adapt to this place." I answer.

"Why are you trying to survive? Is your friend that important to you?" The man ask.

"Of course! Without them, I'm nothing." I answer truthfully.

"Hahaha! You're a funny young man, and I hate funny.." The man growl.

 _Bang!_

I saw this attack all ready, and I use my spear to move aside of the bullet's range.

"Stop this, we can all survive this game together!" I commanded.

"I don't care about surviving no more, I like it here, and killing other people is more fun." He grin.

"Then, I have to take you down." I sigh.

"Hmph! Just try it little man." He scoffed.

I throw the spear at him, and trying to not hurt him in the process, he managed to dodge it.

 _Swoosh!_

"Ha miss ahh!-"

I kick connect to his head, as he was too distracted by the spear, and I launch him through the wall. I went inside to check if he's okay from that attack, and notice him clinging from the edge, because half of the floor of this room was gone. I rush at him to grab his hand, and I managed to grab one of his arm. As I look down below, I see lots of succubus below us, and waiting patiently for him to fall down.

"Hahaha…it seem I lost this one kid." He smile.

"What are you saying? You can still make it, just give me your other hand!" I said.

"The real word is a boring place you know? Working every day for what? Just to keep living and repeating the same shit day over, and over again." He sigh.

"…"

"I kind of envy you kid…I wish I had someone that important..maybe..I would of stay in this world if I had someone like that.." He sadly said.

I felt his hand slowly slipping away from my hand, and try to grip his hand, but I couldn't.

"Hurry! Just give your other hand!" I scream.

"hehehe…you don't get it..you idiot…My name is John, and this is good.-"

The man's hand slipped past me, and I see him slowly fall down to his death. I look away from below, and I left the area with unsatisfied result. I touch the finish line, and everything around me slowly melted away.

August 27, Thursday

Sunny

8:00 AM

My Room

I woke up to see light shine through the curtain, and I stretch around to know I was alive once again, but I couldn't save John.

"Congratulations on making it out life."

I turn to my left to see Lillian, and I was in the mood on talking with her.

"Yeah.." I sigh.

"You're sad for his death even though he try to kill you? I don't understand you Rufus." Lillian said.

"He was still a victim from that game, and I couldn't save him." I sadly said.

"Hmph! You should be more worry about your own safety, because tonight's game won't be easy like the other days." Lillian explain.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"You're fighting the boss." Lillian answer.

"So, I can't run away this time." I answer.

"Correct, I was supposed to be the boss, but I join you too early, so they change that." Lillian smile.

"I'm kind of glad you did that." I smile.

"Come on, let's finish this school stuff, and prepare for our training." Lillian order.

"You're right, let's end this, once and for all!" I answer.

Me, and Lillian left our house to go to school.

August 27, Thursday

Sunny

8:30 AM

Science Room

 _Today we spend our usual time peaceful, Donna was talking to Amy, and Lillian, since she move in front of Amy's seat, and to the right of Lillian's seat. I spoke with Dante, and Lillian about trivial things, and I was sort of happy with this kind of mood. Everyone here chatting more than usual, and more voice can be heard instead of our usual three voice. It was soothing, and peaceful environment when hearing other people's voices, but.._

 _I know this was_ _ **changing**_ _my lifestyle, and I also knew this was very wrong, I needed to make them go away by hating me or become distance enough to ignore me…_

 _A was bit nervous for the incoming final boss of Lust, and I couldn't concentrate on my study, so I just spend my time thinking on what it will be or what I could do to make survive it. No matter, I just have to give it my all, and win this "game" for their sake. Time flew by very quickly, maybe because I was nervous the whole time, and the other asking me if I was okay._

 _They must not know yet.._

August 27, Thursday

Sunny

4:00 PM

Oneiroi's Entrance

I walk away from the school's building with Lillian, so we can prepare for today.

"Now, let's continue with our training." Lillian said.

"Right." I answer.

"Hey Rufus!"

We turn around to see Donna running toward us, and finally catch up to us.

"Donna?" I ask surprise.

"I need to *Huff* talk with you *Huff* in private please." Donna exhausted spoke.

"Will it take long?" I ask.

"Yeah, it very important." Donna said with seriousness in her voice.

 _What a bad timing, but I must help her no matter what._

"Rufus, you do remember you need to train for tonight's game, and you aren't fully prepared for it as you are right now." Lillian whisper to me.

"Even so, she need me, and I can't back away from someone that requires my help." I smile.

"You idiot!...Fine! Why don't you just die tonight! See if I care!" Lillian angrily said, and left the area.

"Did I bother you two with something important?" Donna confused ask.

"No, but anyway, do you need something from me?" I ask.

"Yeah…about that..can we talk in the park, I'll explain everything there." Donna fidgeting move around.

"Ummm..sure." I answer confused.

We left the area, and headed to the park to find out what Donna want.

August 27, Thursday

Sunny

4:10 PM

Park

We reach our destination, and I turn to see Donna.

"So, what do you need?" I ask.

"Remember when I said you can help me with something? Well, I never really had a boyfriend before, so I'm wondering if you could be my fake boyfriend for a day. I-I just want to know how it is to be with a significant other, and know how love works." Donna calmly explain.

"Help you with something?..Oh! I remember now, if that what you want then I can gladly help you with that, but to tell you the truth… I have no experience on love either, so let's watch other people do it in here, then mimic them." I explain.

"Ah I see, it's the best course of action to take, so let's watch them from afar." Donna agree.

Me, and Donna immediately see two couples holding together, and I extend my right hand to her. We held our hand together, and walk around to see what other things a couple would do. I felt Donna warmth hand, and I try to remember the last time I held a girl's hand.

 _The only person like that was…Amy, I hardly held someone else hand._

"What's wrong Rufus?" Donna ask.

"It's nothing, just thinking about stuff." I reply.

We spotted a couple alone in a bench, but they were kissing one another.

"We definitely can't do that." Donna quickly denied.

"I agree with you, let's do something soft." I reply.

We walk around the park some more, and went to the story to get something to eat. We found a couple buying a ice cream cone, and sharing one together.

"Do you want to try that?" I ask.

"Well..I don't mind it, but we really need to be careful on where…*Cough* our tongue move around." Donna explain.

We approach the guy selling ice cream to order an ice cream for us.

"Can we have one ice cream please." I order.

"Sure, anything for the kind couple," The man smile.

Me, and Donna were a bit embarrassed when he said couple to us.

"Here you go! Have a nice day." The man give us the ice cream.

We decided to sit down, before we could start eating this ice cream together. Donna was a bit nervous for doing something like this, but I start to lick the ice cream, and I was surprised on how good it taste.

 _This ice cream taste good, now that I remember, I had never eating this ice cream before._

"It taste good." I said.

"Really?" Donna ask curiously.

"Here, why don't you try it Donna." I reply.

I move the ice cream toward her, and she look at the ice cream for a bit, until she decided to give it a lick.

 _Lick!_

"Oh! You're right, it's delicious." Donna smile.

We took turn licking the ice cream, but when I try to eat the ice cream, Donna suddenly giggles with joy.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Hehehe, you have some ice cream on your nose," Donna giggles.

"Oh, the I should-"

"Here, I got it." Donna pull out a handkerchief from her pocket.

Donna happily wipe the ice cream from my nose, and we look at each other, and start laughing together.

"Hahaha, I'm a mess." I smile.

"It's all rights, you don't look so bad with the ice cream on your nose." Donna smile.

"Hey, are we actually acting like a couple? I think it sound like we are right now." I said.

"Huh? You maybe be right, since I have to take care of you." Donna giggles.

"*Sigh* I can take care of myself Donna, beside, it's the boyfriend's job to protect her girlfriend from anything, even if it cost his life." I explain.

"I think that taking it too far, but…I kind like it when someone like that existed, and protect me from anything this world has to offer." Donna smile sadly.

 _Does Donna have problem?..could I help her or..oh! That's it!_

"Donna, can you wait here for a second." I smile.

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"It's a surprise, so wait for me here, and I'll be right back." I happily said.

"Oh! Sure!" Donna smile.

I nodded to Donna, and left the area to find a specific store in the park. As I walk around, I noticed a small line forming in a store, and it was the store I was looking for.

 _I guess I need to wait for a couple of minutes._

It took some minutes, but it was worth the wait to get the item I wanted.

"Welcome young man, what do you need?" The woman ask.

I look around the shelves filled with **stuff toy** , and I was looking for one that could make Donna at ease.

 _That one!_

I spotted a stuff mechanical dragon, and it look cute, but also fierce when you look at it more. It look more like a snake, but it had a dragon face.

"I'd like to have that one." I pointed to it.

"All right, that'll be five dollars." The woman said.

I gave her the money, and receive the stuff anime.

 _If I give this to Donna, she won't be lonely anymore, and be a good substitute for me._

I quickly rush to where Donna was waiting for me, but I encounter something unexpected. A bunch of boys were grabbing Donna, and trying to touch her body.

"Let's go of me you creep!" Donna yelled out.

"Come on now, let's just enjoy this." The boy said.

One of the boy grab both of Donna's hand, and lift them both up, while the boys slowly try to touch Donna's breast.

 _Oh no you won't!_

I didn't hesitate to protect Donna, and I rush toward them by jumping, and roundhouse kick him in the head by my right leg. The boy was unconscious, and I safely land on the ground.

"You piece of shit! Who do you think you are." The boy yelled.

"I'm her boyfriend!" I said.

The last two boys rush at me, and I calmly relax myself.

 _Normally, I would get badly injured by two people, but.._

The boys try to punch me, but I quickly duck down their punches, and lift my entire body toward one of them to hit him with my right knee. I quickly made a 145 angle sweep to my left with my right leg, and it successfully connect on the back of his head.

 _I have fought Lillian, they're no longer a problem for me._

Suddenly, I senses something coming to my left, and instinctively block with my left hand, but it was a bad move.

 _Smack!_

Ugh!

I felt a hard thing hitting my left arm, and the pain suddenly went away. I look at my arm, but my arm was dislocated by the iron pipe one of the boy was holding.

"Yeah bitch! How do you like that!" The boy scream.

"So there was another one." I calmly said.

"Huh?" The boy was in shocked.

I slowly approach him, and with a confidence look in eyes.

"S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" The boys put the iron pipe in front of him.

I kick the iron away with my feet, and just stared at him with anger, but he quickly ran away from me. The pain quickly build up on my left hand, and it was hurting bad.

Ahhhh!

"Rufus!" Donna came to my side.

"*Pant* *Pant* I'm all ri..Ugh!.*Pant* *Pant*" I answer with pain in my voice.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Next time, let's just walk away from that. What- Yo- You dislocated your arm! I need to take you the hospital right away!" Donna said with worry.

"I'm fine Donna, I ugh! *Pant* I'm more worry about your safety *Pant* are you okay? Did they touch you anywhere?.." I said with pain.

"You..idiot, I'm safe thank to you." Donna sadly answer.

"I'm glad.." I smile.

I slowly closed my eye to fall into slumber, and relax myself knowing Donna was all rights.

August 27, Thursday

Night

8:00 PM

Hospital

I woke up in a hospital, and I look around to see Donna hugging the stuffed animal with worry. I look to my left arm, and see bandages covering my whole arm. Donna look at me, and hug me with happiness.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Donna happily said.

"Donna?" I ask.

"You're in the hospital, so you will be okay." Donna smile.

"I see.." I sigh with relief.

"It's all my fault.." Donna spoke.

"That not true." I answer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you for that…Why do problems tend to follow me." Donna sadly said.

"It isn't your fault, I was being careless on my part, and I was weak for letting them get closer to you in the first place. I failed as your boyfriend." I said defeated.

"You actually did a better job than anyone I seen, actually, you went over my expectations." Donna smile.

"Really?" I ask surprise.

"Yeah!" Donna happily response.

 _I see, that's good to hear from her._

I got up from the bed, and Donna was worry about my injured arm.

"You need to rest mister!" Donna pout.

"I can't, I need to do something very important today, so I can't rest." I answer.

"Something very important?" Donna curiously ask.

"I hope one day, I can tell you all about it, but for now, let's take you home, this is the last thing a boyfriend should do right?" I smile.

"Right. " Donna nodded.

We happily left the hospital, but Donna was still worry about my arm.

August 27, Thursday

Night

8:10 PM

Donna's House

We suddenly stop a bit far from her house.

"This is as far we can go." Donna spoke.

"Why?" I ask.

"There something I like to keep hidden, boyfriend." Donna tease me.

"I understand." I answer.

"Rufus, do you know what this stuff toy was doing in the park?" Donna ask.

Donna was still hugging the stuff toy I was supposed to give it to her.

"I bought it for you." I smile.

"For me? Why?" Donna ask.

"Because when he's by your side, you won't feel at any kind of trouble." I happily explain.

"I see, then I will gladly take him home." Donna smile joyfully.

"I hope that's all, by-"

"Rufus wait." Donna spoke.

"Huh?"

I noticed moving around like she was waiting for something from me.

"Aren't you forgetting to say good night to me." Donna fidgeting move.

"Ah, I see." I nodded.

When I took a step forward, Donna was getting nervous from me getting closer to her. I slowly get closer to her, until I gave her a hug, which she flinch when our body touch one another.

"T-Thank for doing this, I thought you were going to do something else." Donna nervously said.

"I know I'm not your real boyfriend, so a hug was the best solution." I nodded.

We separate from one another, and Donna was more calm.

"Thank you for accepting my selfish request." Donna said.

"No problem, if you need my help, I would gladly help you." I smile.

Donna happily went inside her house, and I went back home to finish this part of the game once and for all.

 _Chapter 3 end_

 _Rufus, I'm going to teach you a technique pass down from Queen Succubus to another, so prepare yourself._

 _A new technique? If I learn this technique, I can raise my change of surviving this game by a lot._

 _ **The final boss of this game is finally appearing, the sword wielding minotaur Vs. Rufus.**_

 _No..way..it's you!_

 _Lillian, is that boy yours?_

 _Ahhhh~ He's my apprentice, Rufus, he look so beautiful when blood, and body part are covering him._

 _Die! Die! Die! I'm going to cover this whole are with your blood! So just disappear from existence! Mary will gladly see you suffer some more like this!_

 _Preview end_

[Rufus & Lillian Bond event]

I decided to talk with Lillian about what I said to her, and also give her something, so I went into her room next door to mine.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Who's there?" Lillian ask.

"It's me." I answer.

"Rufus?...come in." Lillian said.

I came inside her room, and she was sitting in her bed waiting for me I presume.

"What the matter? You came here to train this early?" Lillian ask.

"No, I came here to apologize again about what happen the other night in the kitchen."

"Rufus, we agree that we shouldn't speak of this again." Lillian remind me.

"I know, but I felt bad calling you a whore, even though I don't fully understand how a succubus work." I sadly said.

"*Sigh* is that what you were worry about? My feelings?" Lillian ask.

"Maybe.." I play with my bangs.

"You're one strange human indeed, and that why the more I know you, the more I get curious about you." Lillian smile.

"So, am I forgiving?" I ask.

"No, not yet." Lillian lustfully smile.

"Oh, I think I got something that can change your mind." I smile.

"What is it?" Lillian curiously ask.

I took a water bottle from my pocket, but it was filled with white liquid instead of water.

"Here."

I give Lillian the white water bottle, and look at me with a confused look.

"Are you giving me milk?" Lillian sounded a bit angry.

"No, you're a succubus so you should all ready know what's inside the water bottle." I explain.

Lillian open the water bottle, and begin smelling the water bottle.

 _Sniff! Sniff!_

"This is!.." Lillian surprise realize it.

"Yup, that's…umm…sperm." I said with difficult.

Lillian began on drinking the water bottle rather quickly, and I was stun on her hunger. I could see a drop of sperm slowly coming down from her neck to her breast, but Lillian quickly grab it, and lick it with satisfaction. Lillian look at me, and begin lustfully licking the sperm from her lip.

 _I forgot she can make any man…a bit horny even though she isn't in her succubus form._

"That was the best sperm I have ever tasted~ Where did you get it?" Lillian ask.

"Well…I knew you wee hungry for sperm since you're succubus, so I had to do "something" to get my…seed..out." I said with embarrassment.

"Oh~ So the delicious seeds came from my apprentice." Lillian lustfully smile.

"…"

"Are you getting excited?" Lillian playfully ask.

"Why?" I ask.

"Huh? Why what?" Lillian ask.

"Why did you drink it? What if it contains poison on that." I said.

"It didn't contains poison, since I knew you wouldn't do something like that." Lillian explain.

"Okay, are you saying that you trust me a bit?" I ask more clearly.

"…"

"Now you understand my question." I smile.

"What about you? You gave me your seed to feed me." Lillian said.

"You're right, normally I would of just done something else, but.." I sadly said.

"You're beginning to **change** toward me." Lillian answer

"And you're beginning to **trust** me." I answer.

We look at each other, before we smile, and laugh at this irony we encounter.

"I can't believe the person I **trust**.."

"or the person I **change** for.."

"Was the person that was next to me." We both answer.

"Rufus." Lillian spoke.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Thank…you.." Lillian try to give her gratitude.

"Sure, just ask me if you need more." I smile.

I left her room knowing that I can slowly make her my…friend…

"*Sigh* A queen succubus thanks a human for giving her his seed…that sound too unbelievable.." Lillian smile.

 _Bond evolve between Rufus & Lillian!_

 _Unchanged to Change_

 _Untrustworthy to Trustworthy_

 **Character Profile** (Update)

 **Rufus Arclight**

Weapon: Spear

Mask: Upper silver armor helmet with horizontal lines.

Master: Lillian

Grade: Senior

Age: 19

Status

 **Dante Cortez**

Weapon: ?

Mask: ?

Master: ?

Grade: Senior

Age: 19

Status

 **Amy Valentines**

Weapon: ?

Mask: ?

Master: ?

Grade: Senior

Age: 19

Status

 **Donna Mei Weiss**

Weapon: ?

Mask: ?

Master: ?

Grade: Junior

Age: 18

Status

 **Lillian Nephilime**

Weapon: Hand-to-hand combat

Abilities:

Apprentice: Rufus

Grade: Senior

Age:

Status

 **Brianna ?**

?

 **Dominic Robinhart**

?

 **Bonds** (Update)

 **Rufus**

Dante – Lv. 8 **Childhood Friend**

Amy – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend** [Lock]

Donna – Lv. -2 **Unchanged**

Lillian Lv. 0 **Change** [Evolve]

Dominic Lv. -3 **Unchanged**

 **Dante**

Rufus – Lv. 8 **Childhood Friend**

Amy – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend** [Lock]

Donna – Lv. 0 **Stranger**

Lillian – Lv. 0 **Stranger**

Dominic – Lv. ?

 **Amy**

Rufus – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend** [Lock]

Dante – Lv. 6 **Childhood Friend** [Lock]

Donna – Lv. 1 **Acquaintance** [Evolve]

Lillian – Lv. 0 **Stranger**

Dominic – Lv. ?

 **Donna**

Rufus – Lv. 0 **Stranger**

Amy – Lv. 1 **Acquaintance** [Evolve]

Dante – Lv. 0 **Stranger**

Lillian – Lv. 0 **Stranger**

Dominic – Lv. ?

 **Lillian**

Rufus – Lv. 0 **Trustworthy** [Evolve]

Amy – Lv. -3 **Untrustworthy**

Dante – Lv. -3 **Untrustworthy**

Donna – Lv. -3 **Untrustworthy**

Dominic – Lv. -3 **Untrustworthy**

 **Dominic**

Rufus – Lv. ?

Amy – Lv. ?

Dante – Lv. ?

Donna – Lv. ?

Lillian – Lv. ?

 **Sabrina!?**

?

 **Power Control**

Rufus (Lillian)

Lust Control – Lv. 1 High Incubus/Queen Succubus [ **Increase** ]

? (?)

? (?)

? (?)

? (?)

? (?)

? (?)

? (?)


End file.
